Wicked Game
by Meg HR
Summary: Alrededores de reinos vecinos, un grupo de cazarrecompensas secuestran personas inocentes. Llevandose consigo a un niño de Ealdor a Camelot. Su destino se transforma, cuando aquel joven rubio lo libera. ― podría estar yo, en su lugar ― Merthur.
1. GAME I

**Tí****tulo:** Wicked Game

**Fandom:** Merlin

**Pairing:** Merthur

**Disclaimer:** Ningún personaje me pertenece de esta serie, quien solo es propiedad de la BBC.

**Resumen:**

― _podría estar yo en su lugar _―

Alrededores de reinos vecinos un grupo de cazarrecompensas detienen a personas inocentes. Llevándose consigo a un niño de Ealdor a Camelot. Su destino se transforma cuando aquel joven rubio lo libera de aquella jaula.

….

Pestañea tantas veces que sea necesario para poder acostumbrase a la luz, sobresaliendo unos orbes azules como el cielo. Resplandeciendo diminutas figuras, recorriendo el manto celeste a través de ellos, dibujándose sobre sus pupilas el balancear de las copas de los arboles gracias al viento.

Su cuerpo entero ha perdido sensibilidad tanto espacial como sensitiva y a pesar de estar embotado, una fuerza desconocida lo trasladada en sentido descendente.

Ahora que sus ojos enfocan lo primero que está en frente, reconoce una carreta, sin embargo una no acogedora. No siente sus manos, ni sus pies, ni su cuerpo entero. Lo intenta pero no es capaz de sentir, es solo su cabeza que oprime con ímpetu para desviarse hacia atrás.

Le lleva tiempo para asimilar que sus manos están apresadas por detrás de su espalda y al igual que sus tobillos con grilletes. Esto ya no pinta bien para él. Hay dolor sobre sus muñecas y una fuerza que la retiene, no necesita verlas para darse cuenta de cuan rojas estaban; porque aquello ejercía demasiada presión.

Desconoce lo que está aconteciendo. Es equívoco, es como si lo trataran de ladrón uno peligroso, menudo embrollo. No puede creerlo es demasiado para ser real, tiene que recordar, pero nada llega de golpe a su cabeza, es claro que no recuerda en absoluto, asumiendo que el miedo bloquea más para evocar algún recuerdo.

Pretende elevar su cuerpo, obliga orientarse en lugar, saber si aun esta en…. Sus pensamientos mueren de inmediato, al ver hombres cabalgando. No se trata de solados de algún reino, no visten ningún uniforme, nada que los distingan solo llevan espadas y una que otras armas a la vista.

Le desconcierta ver que reconoce a uno de los hombres que controlan la carreta.

Ese mismo hombre que conoció por primera vez y con quien compartió la mesa en la taberna, casi la segunda noche de su viaje.

Aquel hombre robusto, que lo vio suplicar por ayuda "nunca se imagino que se trataría de una trampa" Si, y ahora que lo recuerda como le conoció, no hay duda que todo esto sea obra de él.

Se deja caer sin fuerzas, exhalado todo el aire al sentirse acabado y quizás solo sea el efecto fragante, latente y extraño cerniéndose dentro de su nariz, que anestesie su cuerpo.

Cierra los ojos aun con la esperanza de recordar y ordenarlo todo en su cabeza.

**.**

En Camelot el día concluye con ambiente húmedo y pesado, con aroma a leña mojada con un perturbador silencio el cual se discurre por cada casa de la ciudadela. No es serenidad cuando el cielo poco a poco se torna gris, dando señales de avecinar una tormenta y la llegada del frio.

Morgana la doncella y protegida del rey permanece al pie de la ventana en compañía de su sirvienta. Compartiendo aquel silencio, mientras sus ojos atraviesan aquel cristal trasparente con vista a un lugar que tiene en su mayoría conocimiento, con una mirada preocupada. Signo de un presentimiento. Nadie más que ella lo sabe, a través de las sensaciones y premoniciones episódicas que ella posee.

**.**

El rey se halla en el despacho terminando por firmar y sellar cartas de permiso, "asuntos del Reino" Gaius el galeno y consejero se encuentra a su lado terminado escritos de defunción para Geoffrey.

― Solo serán tres días― le recordó el rey dejando a un lado la pluma, para mirar el rostro de su viejo amigo.

―Si Sire. ― responde con voz rasposa por la edad.

―Las desapariciones continúan, el pueblo reclama, podría enviar a Arthur pero aun no está preparado.― Gaius es un hombre de confianza, capaz de realizar la tarea. Uther no cuenta con más opción, realmente lamentaba tener que enviarle.

**.**

―_Prométeme hijo que cuidaras de ti mismo y llegaras a salvo.―_ Las palabras de su madre llegan a su cabeza. Para que… solo para recriminarse así mismo, cuando debió ser prudente a la primera señal de peligro, porque incluso confiándose en su magia como mejor arma o espada, algo que no puede ser revelado._ ―tú don nadie debe saberlo…― _es verdad, a pesar de tenerlo, no podía arriesgarse a usarlo.

Cuánto tiempo más van a retenerlo dentro de esa jaula, podía ver el cielo que comenzaba a nublarse y estaba seguro que la noche caería, en pocas horas.

Con los labios secos, y una sed intensa en su boca lo impulsan a pedir por agua.―al menos... podrían darme de beber… ― les habla con fuerza. Nadie se toma la molestia en dirigirle alguna mirada, solo tomo tiempo para aquel hombre de la carreta volteara a verle, con una sonrisa descarada. Interpretándose como un "hola"

Pero es ahora el quien ignora ―ya que nadie va a decirme a donde me llevan y quiero saber quien tiene mis cosas; ¿dónde está mi bolsa? ― reclama sin importar en la situación que se encuentra.

Aquello causa gracia absoluta al hombre regresando su vista al camino, avanzando unos metros más.

―pronto lloverá y podrás sacar tu lengua. ― responde mordaz.

No podía creerlo lo incivilizado que llegaban a mostrase, pero no iba aquedarse callado. Iba a seguir con sus reclamos.

―Bien, pero entonces me dirás ¿a dónde me llevan? Después de engañarme. ― enfatizo ya recordando cómo había terminado.

―Muchacho, la pregunta correcta es que haremos contigo. Lo cierto es que te intercambiaremos por unas monedas en Camelot.

―una monedas, creí que con lo que tenía en mi bolsa era más que suficiente. Pensáis venderme como esclavo.

― ¡No!, como esclavo mucho no servirás, solo vamos a entregarte al Rey de Camelot. En verdad no has oído nada sobre aquel reino, pequeño viajero. ¿Y Tú te dirigías allí? Sin tener la menor idea.― Lo que acaba de decir, lo dijo con burla por la ingenuidad del chico, lo que divertía aun mas al resto de hombres, que comenzaron a reír―No sabes nada, ¡eh muchacho!

Las voces le inquietan, no vislumbra el contenido del sus pablaras.

―Conseguir un lugar allí es difícil, vamos tómalo como un favor, voy a facilitarte las cosas.

―Sí, porque no parece.

―Lo cierto es que el Rey daría a cualquiera, una buena recompensa por atrapar a quien practique magia.

Lo último que oyó lo deja sin habla. La impresión de miedo regresa despertando un nerviosismo único. Pero no va a manifestarles al resto de hombres que acabaron por burlarse, así que prefirió mantenerse frio y mordaz, para preguntarles como lo sabe.

― Vaya se puede saber que hice para que pareciese algo mágico ¿contáis con pruebas?

― no, y no las necesitas. ― le aviso triunfante.

No entiende al principio pero luego asimila y trata de comprender mejor y memoriza cada oración, pero tiene dudas y necesita como aclararlas.

―quieres decir, que me inculparías por magia. Fue como todo lo planeaste ― contesto con un tono sabiondo.

―no eres el único―agrego feliz―no necesitas pruebas para demostrar tu inocencia, será llevado directamente a la ahorca o aun peor a la hoguera.

Ahora si estaba furioso, pero una parte de si aliviado de que no supiesen su verdadero secreto.

Si usase su magia ahora mismo podría liberarse, pero eso comprometería mucho, porque lo sucedido llegaría como reguero de pólvora, a Camelot. Y no, no piensa en matar a nadie para guardar su secreto. No podía imaginar algo así.

Necesitaba otro plan.

**.**

Lo que inicio con leves gotas que una a una se multiplicaba, terminaban uniéndose y deslizándose contra su ventana, llamando la atención de aquella joven. Morgana veía como caía la lluvia a través de su ventana, y con un pesar; porque la noche llegaba al igual que sus pesadillas.

― ¿Lady Morgana? ― La voz llamándole de su criada le saca de sus cavilaciones, y mira en dirección de la puerta.

―Adelante Gwen . ― Siempre manejando esa voz apacible. Al verla sabe que se presenta solo para dejarle lo único que le ayuda a dormir.

― Gaius ha dejado algunas provisiones―agrego si antes asentir en reverencia y dejar los frascos de medicina en la mesa de noche, para luego dar la vuelta y salir.

– te lo agradezco Gwen ―

Solo le toma tiempo para verla dirigirse hacia la salida, la voz de Morgana la detuvo... ― ¿Gwen...? ― apuro sus palabras , haciendo sentir en ella la necesidad, algo así como un favor, además no iba ser la primera vez.

―Si Lady, necesita algo más

―no….― su respuesta la deja contrariada, pero finalmente se arriesga a decirle sin más vueltas. ― ¿podrías quedarte? ―agrego de golpe.

Gwen lo comprendió de inmediato. Y mecánicamente fue al ropero y saco unas mantas extras.

**.**

El rastro de unas gotas de lluvia morían al caer sobre su rostro del chico, instintivamente lo lleva a relamerse los labios.

Estaba tan mojado, que su cuerpo se estremecía de frio.

No había dormido, pero a una así tenía los ojos cerrados y podía oírles ya que ni ellos tampoco se detuvieron a descansar y de ser a si, hubiera escapado. Renegaba a su suerte, sus esperanzas de libertad morían con el alba.

Otra vez aquella sensación de vértigo y miedo hipnotizo sus sentidos dejándolo a merced del pánico y con ello se intensifico, porque una tela áspera y oscura cubría sus ojos. Parpadeo dentro para entrever a través de ella, pero solo termina lastimándose haciendo el roce.

Tiene dudas pero desiste, y es entonces cuando trata de moverse, de llevar su cabeza al hombro y retirarlo. Pero no puede, comienza a frustrarse. Porque ahora de ser capturado lo tenían que vendar sus ojos.

―Esto le dará mayor interés, no intentes quitártela. ― fue la respuesta que esperaba, como si sus dudas destilaran a través de su piel.

Pero aun así no lo tranquilizo, e hizo que se impacientara.

Lo único que podría es estar callado y lo que más necesitaba era un milagro, pero mucho mejor necesitaba recurrir a su magia.

Sin su percepción de las cosas, nunca lo habría notado, pero todo a su alrededor dejo de moverse.

Podía oler el humo, sentir como cambiaba la temperatura y como las corrientes de aire tomaban otra dirección. Aun no lo sabía, pero estaban dentro de Camelot.

.

Las manos de Gwen doblaban telas gruesas y las depositaban tal cual en su lugar. Entonces se da cuenta que la otra presencia se mueve.

―buen día mi Lady. ¿Durmió bien?―

―No, pero gracias Gwen, ― le sonríen en calidad de agradecimiento― primeras en despertar―en vista que el cielo sigue nublado.

Ambas caminan contemplando la tranquilidad del palacio, podían sentir el frio roce del viento en sus mejillas; de aquella fría mañana.

Camelot bajo los dominios de bajas temperaturas, ningún aldeano se paseaba por el patio, los guardias estaban agrupados alrededor de una fogata, disfrutando del calor que le proporcionaba.

Al pasar por los pasillos abiertos al patio, Morgana mira atenta una carreta y unos caballos al pie de de la entrada del palacio.

―Gwen... ―nombra asustada mirando a lo lejos una jaula.

―otra vez los caza recompensas. ― reconoció de inmediato. Morgana mira seriamente a su sirvienta.

―van a matarla también...es solo una niña. ― dijo al distinguir una figura delgada.

―si Lady, pero no se trata de una niña es un muchacho. ― observando bien a lo lejos

―aun así es cruel ― ya no puede soportarlo más, siente la necesidad de ayudarle, tal vez eso alivianaría su pesar. Y acabar con su preocupación ajena ― Si los culpan por usar magia, porque no hacen uso de ella y liberarse. Yo en su lugar rompería esas cadenas y huiría.

―No diga algo así Lady.

― Gwen dime no sentiste pena al ver morir tanta gente a manos de Uther, solo por poseer magia. Y lo de esta semana….deberíamos ayudarle.

―y si nosotras...lo ― Gwen no está segura en continuar con su idea con liberarle, sin un plan a la mano, seria riesgoso. Sin antes decírselo ella ya lo decubre.

―Me habéis dado una idea― no lo dice con alegría, sino como un alivio. Morgana cambia de dirección. Gwen se arrepiente, no desea que haya motivado a una de sus ideas y la metan en problemas con el rey, pero simplemente le sigue y se da cuenta que se dirige a las cámaras del príncipe.

Un desayuno digno de un príncipe se servía sobre la mesa. El sirviente termina con su tarea matutina, se retira con reverencias pero antes de llegar se oye unos golpes insistentes y se hace cargo de atender.

Morgana entra con pasos firmes y una mirada esa que tanto le molesta al hijo del rey. Gwen solo saluda y hace una reverencia detrás de su señora.

―Me preguntaba quién sería tan temprano, creí que se trataba de mi padre. ― hablo quitándole la oportunidad para responder, mientras toma asiento para desayunar.

―Arthur, como puedes dormir tan bien, y desayunar sin que os pese la conciencia. ―

El rubio no entiende, ¿habría hecho algo el día de ayer que ni rastro recordaba? Ver a la protegida molesta e indignada.

―Sois igual que tu padre. ― le recrimina estando de frente y de pie. Arthur desvía la mirada maldiciendo el día.

―Morgana no sé a qué te refieres...yo no tengo la culpa que el frio llegara, o que tus cámaras sean tan frías que las mías.

Ella camina hacia la ventana, sonríe ante la broma, pero dirige por segunda vez su mirada al patio―Arthur deja la bromas y observa esto. ― señalo con la cabeza.

Se pone de pie y lo único que ve es un preso nuevo, los cazarrecompensas con muestra de lealtad hacia Camelot

―solo hacen su trabajo, aunque te desagrade― No puede creer que ahora el tenaga que escuchar toda esa sarta de opiniones contradictorias a la acciones de su padre.

―en verdad no lo entiendes,… es un niño, y si fuese un brujo no crees que escaparía ahora mismo o mucho antes de ser cazado.

―Morgana no te metas en los asuntos del rey. ― No quería una discusión con la protegida del Rey, pero sabía que no sería fácil en evitarla. Pero desde cuando se preocupa, el siempre ha querido demostrarle que tienen la razón y no porque sea hijo del rey, sino porque es Arthur.

―Uther dice gobernar con justica, me parece todo lo contrario― indago, para llegar al punto y usarlo como aguijón.

― Que deseas que yo haga, que vaya y lo libere ahora mismo.

―Apuesto,… ― pauso hallando un punto para usarlo favor suyo― apuesto a que no lo harías. Aun eres un niño que solo obedece a su padre.

El rubio le mira y le dan ganas de responderle con otra conjetura "y tu una bocona malcriada" y lo medita, la parte que quizás solo se tratase de un simple niño, porque que era la magia para temerla tanto, tal vez si lo que dice es cierto, por ese lado ayudaría, pero por otro estaba sus ganas de callar a Morgana y restregárselo en su rostro, tal de contradecir a sus opiniones.

―lo que quieres es darme un reto― sus miradas desafiaban una a otra.

―siempre gano en las apuestas, o no― acoto, haciendo ya un trato.

―créeme tal vez hoy no….y voy a demostrarte que ya no soy un niño.

**.**

Las puertas del palacio real se abrieron, y tal como la mayoría pidieron audiencia ante el rey. Arthur tenía que estar seguro en realizar todo como había planeado en su cabeza, para ello debía verificar si su padre está ahora mismo, tratando con ellos, o aun los mantendría a la espera.

Morgana observaba desde el balcón en compañía de su sirvienta, esperando ver la audacia y desobediencia de Arthur, llamada también rebeldía.

**.**

Soportaba apenas, sentía que la fuerza desaparecía, en pocas horas su vida acabaría. Agudizo todos sus sentidos necesitaba saber si realmente estaba solo, necesitaba saber si no había nadie viéndolo a sus alrededores. No importa cómo pero va ha hacerlo, aunque rompa aquella promesa hecha a su madre.

― **.**

Escudriño con la mirada a uno de los guardias del reino. Sabe las posiciones de cada uno de ellos, será fácil, porque cuantas e numerables veces ha burlado a aquellos soldados.

Agradecía que las calles aun permanecieran desiertas, solo en el lugar había dos guardias patrullando, pero pronto unos hombres salieron del palacio.

Por la forma y la manera que se acercaban a la jaula dedujo que se trata de los caza recompensas.

Desde su lugar observo al muchacho, que bien podría tener su edad por la estatura, pero sus facciones demostraban todo lo contrario, sin duda es un niño y esta temblando en una esquina de la mullida jaula, todo sucio, descalzo, mojado. No había nada más inhumano al ver en las condiciones que se encontraba.

La voz de uno de ellos, distrajo su atención, y procuro mantenerse escondido.

― ¡eh! Chico buenas noticias― Arthur contempla la escena, cuando al ser llamado el niño trata de ponerse de rodillas ― pronto nos atenderá el Rey y tu sufrimiento acabara.

No dijo nada para defenderse. El segundo hombre no se canso en provocarle más miedo.

― tal vez sea hoy o mañana. ― sin previo aviso golpeo la jaula para hacerle sobresaltar y caer de bruces sobre sus hombro derecho.

Arthur tal vez no llegaba oír bien, pero podía ver la crueldad en aquello hombres.

Sir León salió del palacio, con pasos firmes y con voz de autoritaria les llamo, la pareja de cazarrecompensas abandonan el lugar. En vista de encontrase ahora solo Arthur, avanzo lentamente hacia la jaula.

Con la mirada fija, anulando su conciencia, la voz de la razón, más su sentido común ahora nulamente luchando dentro de sí como al principio, sus pasos iban de menor a mayor con el corazón latiendo dentro, ahora era el momento decisivo. Cuan cerca se encontraba aun no estaba seguro pero podía verlo, sentado ocultando su rostro sobre sus rodillas, con la manos atadas por detrás. Podía verlo tiritar y escuchar sus rezos.

Se sintió indignado al verle en aquella situación se recordó a Morgana, auto recriminándose por dejarse llevar por la compasión, como cosa de mujeres. Demasiada tarde para sí mismo, aquella compasión e indignación se instaurara y no va salir, no hasta ayudarlo.

La jaula estaba hecha de un metal, se aseguro al tocarla solamente con su espada. Un sonido agudo se desato y siguió el resonar de su espada alrededor de la jaula.

Esto no causo el efecto deseado, el chico se mantenía inmutable, así que tendría ser él, quien iniciara la conversación.

―sabes que la magia está prohibida en Camelot. ― agrego con severidad― sabes cómo tratamos a quienes usan la magia, podrías haberte ahorrado mucho, no debiste pisar la frontera. ― Continúo castigándolo con palabras.

Al momento de oír la primera oración, diferencio que la voz provenía de alguien joven que incluso podría ser casi de su misma edad.

Quizásahora mismo se veía como un objeto de burla y humillación de quien no tendrían la menor lastima. ¡Porque que podría empeorar!, al estar así frente a un joven que gozaba la libertad, por ello prefirió estar callado.

― ¡vaya! no vais a decir nada para defenderte―insistió al escuchar solo su respiración agitada, y no conseguir sacarle palabras. Para el menor le resulta una molestia―eh! estáis sordo― al parecer ignorarle nunca va a callo.

Arthur no tuvo mejor plan que llevar la punta de su espada a un costado del chico, a la altura de las últimas costillas para alguna reacción, y lo logra cuando observa como lentamente deja ver su rostro en silencio.

Llevaba sus ojos cubiertos con una áspera tela puesta con tanta presión. Otro golpe de indignación.

―así, que esta es la razón― nuevamente tomo con la punta de la espada a uno extremos del lazo, siguió en dirección cerca de la oreja y giro la espada hacia lado de la hoja filosa y dio un corte preciso sobre ella.

Solo escucho un leve gemido de susto.

Creyó que en cualquier momento su sangre destilaría sobre ese corte, pero desecho la idea cuando las intenciones eran otras, la tela perdió firmeza y se deslizo. Finalmente podía sentir la luz sobre sus ojos.

Mientras mantenía sus ojos abierto para tratar de acostumbrase con la luz, el príncipe llego a verlos, vio que tenía su mismo color, aquel miedo destilándose a través de ellos, incluso clamando auxilio.

― vamos muchacho siquiera defiéndete ―

El pelinegro no se hace esperar con reacción desesperada, al colocarse hacia los barrotes de la jaula.

―eres un caballero, verdad. Ellos, están engañando al rey, dicen que no soy el único, secuestran a gente y los presentan como brujos…― se queda sin aire, tras acabar con aquel atropello de palabras.

No muestra ningún interés en escucharle. Esta completamente enfocado en la jaula, viendo el modo de abrirla

―por favor debes creerme. ― insistió, al ver que el rubio no daba ninguna respuesta a sus afirmaciones. Ahora era él quien se mantenía callado.

― haces demasiado ruido, solo he venido a liberarte. No me importa si eres inocente entiendes.

―te juro por mi vida…― acongojado termina mirándole atentamente, Arthur da con aquello ojos, escuchándole lo último que quizás cambiaria a su parecer― que es verdad…

Solo sonríe para sí mismo, cuando sin más precedentes abre la reja ante la atenta mirada del muchacho, desconcertándolo al ver que sus manos le son retirados los grilletes.― cuando acabe, podrás escapar ― le ofreció sin más. Sus manos son heladas, delegadas, quizás sienta lastima por hallarlo, no fácil. Arthur se esfuerza muestreándose sincero, que no hay nada detrás de sus acciones. ― acércate.

Solo es tiempo para darse cuenta que aquello está mal, es insubordinación al rey, la peor desobediencia a su padre, y arriesgando a ser castigado si le descubren, por el bien de otro.

Mientras lo pensaba cerró la reja, contrariado, asustándolo con sus acciones, era como si estuviese jugando con él. En el corazón del menor se lamenta viendo empeorar su situación.

El menor se resigno, quien podría compadecerse en verdad de él, sus pies frotaban con desesperación el piso de la jaula; iba a morir, estaba seguro. Llevo su rostro a un lado para ocultar sus lágrimas y el Rubio los vio, no podía estar haciendo esto. Si iba ayudarle a escapar, seria de una buena vez.

La abrió, jalo la cadena que llevaba a los grilletes de sus manos, el chico comprendió que solo lo iba a liberar, quito con fuerza el seguro y al ver que no cedía el de los tobillo golpeo con el mango de la espada y por ultimo lo ayudo a bajar, sin que nadie los vieran avanzaron a los pasillos.

― ahora por tu cuenta, debes fugarte. ― es mejor decírselo, con esto cumplía la apuesta, solo era dejarlo libre y por lo demás cuenta del retirase.

Era el momento para agradecimientos, cuando el grito de los mismos hombres le los separo asustando al menor, Arthur corrió hacia otro extremo para dejarlo a su destino, pero la voz del chico le detuvo.

― si me dejas a la suerte de nada habrá servido, moriré de todas formas. ― le amenazó mirando a sus ojos otra vez, como si dejara ver su miedo en ellos, la decepción.

― Qué más quieres, te libere. ― agrego hastiado.

― Yo no te lo pedí, y no conozco la salida, por si no te acuerdas traía vendado los ojos ― en verdad nadie le había hablado así, si tan solo supiese con quien trataba, el chico mantendría la boca cerrada y le dejaría hacer las cosas.

Arthur tomo con brusquedad el hombro, hasta hacerle doler, lo arrastro hasta unos pasadizos del reino, que comunicaban con las escaleras que dirigían abajo, la luz llegaba a perderse cuando mas avanzaban y los pasos del chico eran más torpes.

― baja con cuidado hay escaleras, ― le aviso con frialdad. Estaba odiándose a sí mismo por ayudarlo, pero algo dentro de suyo le recordó que era la petición y una apuesta hecha con la protegida del rey.

Demasiado tarde, sus pies descalzos y entumecidos lo llevan a perder equilibrio y antes de llegar a caer por completo fue sujeto por la espalda.

Arthur no se tomo la molestia en preguntarlo y sin más paso una mano entre medio de sus piernas del chico para levantarlo, llevando el peso de su cuerpo sobro sus hombros.

Indignado le grito que lo bajase pero ignoro sus reclamos, las antorchas comenzaba a desaparecer y tomo una al terminar las escaleras, ubico en un extremo y lo dejo descansar allí.

― no me importa cómo vayas a salir de aquí y si debe tomarte un día más, pero en cuanto tú puedas tan solo ponerte de pie; bien te marchas. Porque hasta aquí, cumplí con mi ayuda.

Desviada la mirada con cierto resentimiento pero aliviado de encontrarse libre y contrariado al entristecerse, el favor de aquel rubio terminara hasta aquí.

Arthur le entrega la antorcha, ―te traeré comida― y ya no entiende. Va a seguir ayudándolo o abandonarlo.

―no es necesario puedo aguantar un día más, y gracias ― le negó siendo testarudo.

―como quieras― no iba a rogarle.

Salió del lugar tan rápido como pudo, ahora era enfrentar cualquier cosa que viniera, tal vez algunos guardias los vieron.

Pero al llegar al patio principal los guardias de su padre estaban en filas.

Su padre aprecio al frente suyo.

― ¿Arthur dónde estabas? ― pregunto con aspereza.

―Padre… yo ― trato de excusarse pero la mirada de desaprobación lo callo. Salió de su vista sin pensárselo dos veces ― Morgana va apagármelas. ― murmuro. No pasaría de la noche, hablaría con ella.


	2. Lost in

**Lost in my Mind **

II

El clima empeoraba al caer la noche, tornándose fría y húmeda con el pasar de la horas. El príncipe se encontraba en sus cámaras, estudiando uno a uno los temas acerca de estrategias, después de todo era en lo único con que podría ocupar su mente.

Finalmente la lluvia cae torrencialmente en Camelot, con una intensidad jamás prevista, en horas las calles se inundaban de agua, deslizándose con gran cantidad sobre las gárgolas que adornaban el castillo y desbordando sobre los pasillos. Caía intensamente que se filtraba a través de las fisuras de los techos de las últimas habitaciones de arriba.

El príncipe se encontraba sentado ojeando desinteresadamente su libro, intenta concentrarse en la lectura, pero su pensamientos estaban en otro lado, en Morgana, deja el libro lanzándolo a la mesa, de todos modos le era imposible. Nunca antes había desobedecido a su padre en tal forma, y es que, podría traerle consecuencias el haber hecho aquel trato con Morgana. Ya que los caza recompensas se quedarían por orden del rey en la ciudad.

Tal vez nadie le habría visto, además nadie dudaría en el hijo del Rey de Camelot, pero aun asi no le dejaba estar en paz.

Aun más, porque sabía donde se mantenía con vida aquel muchacho, y lo peor de todo es que fue en su búsqueda, dirigiendo soldados a sitios improbables dentro y fuera del reino.

Pero por otro lado, las palabras de Morgana mostraban un ideal diferente y estaba en acuerdo con ella. Es verdad que su padre tiene una errónea idea de considerar a cual persona con mínima sea la sospecha de usar magia, cerca y afueras de Camelot, como una amenaza.

Pero si el chico mostrara algún indicio de usar magia, estaba seguro que reconocería de inmediato y tomaría cartas en el asunto.

Matar, una habilidad con lo que ha sido criado y preparado, porque su padre se empañaba a que se le inculcara todo el arte de combate, gracias al día a día en mejorar el uso de la espada, y ser el orgullo del rey.

La caza, como un pasatiempo favorito, demostrar su otra habilidad, y no solo eso, agudizar sus sentidos y puntería con la ballesta. En fin Arthur era el mejor en todo lo que su padre le exigía ser, sin embargo hoy…. La verdad solo pensaba, en realidad no sería capaz de matar a un simple niño, aun peor en las condiciones que se encontraba.

Frágil, es lo que un adjetivo describiría muy bien al muchacho. No lo podía negar, nunca antes había visto unos ojos tan iguales a los suyos, pero distintos en la forma de mirar; tan confortables, llenos de una inocencia y bondad.

Deja a un lado sus pensamientos, pensar demasiado no es propio de él, además ya el sueño comienza a llegarle. Llama a su sirviente quien, lo atiene como todas las veces, se retira con el mismo ademan, y las mismas palabras; con aquella monotonía de siempre que tanto le aburre.

De cuclillas, rodeándose con sus brazos, tratando de conservar el calor corporal, eran una necesidad desesperada del niño. Estaba libre sí, pero se sentía perdido, como iniciar todo de nuevo. Regresar a casa con las manos vacías, y olvidar aquellas ganas de poder darle utilidad a su don.

Recordaba que en compañía de su amigo, siempre su don salía espontáneamente, sin intenciones de dañar a alguien; lo cual era casi imposible. Hubo pensamientos dentro del, que llego a considerarse un ser terrible.

Pero una vez que su madre le demostraba lo contrario, y las palabras que sembraban dentro del él, crecía. Incluso soñaba, mas nunca desistió, esperaba que fuera lo más pronto posible y de no ser por la suplicas, y las peticiones constantes, nunca le habría dado el permiso de ir en busca de su destino. Y recordó la carta.

¿Aun la tendría?- era la pregunta en su cabeza, pero estaba tan entumecidas sus piernas, que no querían responderle, además tenía miedo en la espesa oscuridad.

Perdía las ganas de usar su magia, porque el pánico iba apoderándose, y aquella voz que llegaba a oír, hipnotizaba sus sentidos dejándolo a merced del miedo.

No quería pensar, sea quien le estaría llamando era producto de su imaginación. Nadie podía saber su nombre, nadie le conocía. Pero esa voz, y la manera que lo llamaba le hacía pensar que no se trataba de algo suyo, simplemente era alguien quien le estaba esperando. La pregunta era ¿Quién?

Mas el frio y esa pesada lluvia no ayudaba en aquella condición.

La habitación del príncipe se hallaba en el segundo piso, tal vez no tendría problemas con las goteras, pero las ventanas no soportaban la fuerza del viento y la lluvia. Porque estas se abría con el pasar del viento, mojando el piso.

Morgana acompañada de su sirvienta, descansaba en la sala real del castillo cerca de la chimenea.

Aparentemente todo podría tornarse tranquilo y deprimente. Sin embargo en el interior del castillo, en las celdas, dos hombres trabajaban en el intento de huir, aprovechando el sonido de las inclemencias del tiempo que también combinaba con truenos y relámpagos, harían disimular cualquier sonido.

Un ruido deja sordo a los guardia y pronto corren al caer en cuenta que se trataba de uso de pólvora, inmediatamente llamaron a tocar la campana de alarma.

La campanas se hicieron tocar, el Rey caminaba presuroso por los pasillos encontrándose a su paso con demás guardias y finalmente con su Hijo; Arthur.

Ambos se escudriñan con la mirada, y con un deje de sueño en los ojos del más joven. Y lo sabe, es su deber como futuro rey de Camelot el velar por el bien del reino.

Siempre preparado ante cualquier indicio de amenaza, y manejarlo con autocontrol.

―Arthur.― Uther mira fijamente a su hijo, después de llamarle. ― ¿sabes algo?

―Uno de los presos, tenía en su poder polvora, intentaron huir pero mis hombres los detuvieron.― le informo, pero a pesar de ello, no estaba satisfecho, es mas lo único que provocó es que se disgustará.

―Como es que tenían…Arthur tu estas a cargo

―Padre,…se les confisco todo, como a los demás, y es que no sorprende que…

―basta,…―le corto abruptamente, no quería oír escusas. Aun viniendo de su hijo. ―llévenlo ante el tribunal estaré esperando allí, para dar la sentencia.

Arthur nuevamente en las celdas llevo a los dos hombres, para trasladarlo ante su padre.

Parece no impórtales, ninguno muestra respeto o sumisión al estar cerca del hijo del Rey. Había satisfacción, y una sonrisa petulante.

Al fin se los presento y ambos hombres de rodillas frente al rey, la pregunta fue sencilla y sus respuestas enmascaraban algo, pero no sabía bien con exactitud a donde llevaba a todo esto.

―Se les acusa de contrabando, y pretenden negociar.―

―Lo que hemos hecho, están leve comparado con un acto de traición. ― se defendió, mirando fija y detenidamente al príncipe.

― Traición…Que me vais a decir. ¿Tenéis pruebas? ― tentó el rey.

―Sabemos dónde se esconde el niño que escapo esta mañana, luego les diremos quien fue.

Con asombro el rey vuelve interrogarles con la mirada , conoces de ante mano que para ello deberá poner una condición.

―la información que vais a darme tiene condiciones

―si mi rey.

―Y si no le encuentran, sabremos que no era cierto y ¿qué hare con vosotros?.

―continuar con el juicio, que ha sentenciado para nosotros.

―arriesgáis mucho…

E l príncipe se puso en marcha seguido de los guardias que bajaban las largas escaleras que los conducían al fondo del castillo.

Con señas envió a que dieran otro camino, para luego encontrase solo. Desenvaino su espada, y específicamente no recordaba donde había dejado al niño, por mucho que iluminara las paredes, parecían ser otras.

Escucho el eco de los ladridos, los perros habían hallado un rastro. Pero había un ruido, muy diferente a las pisadas de los guardias, alguien corría desesperadamente, y comenzaba a acercarse

Arthur se mantiene alerta escuchando con atención a cada ruido, sabe que si quiere librarse del litigio, debe encontrarlo antes y acabar con todo de una buena vez. Escucha unas pisadas diferentes a través de los pasillos. Vio la sombra de algo acercarse rápidamente pero con dificultad.

Rápidamente se pone en posición, pero para su sorpresa no era una bestia que quizás esperaba encontrar. Porque distingue rápidamente, aquel niño venia mirando atrás cada momento que corría, espera que este lo bien cerca para tomarle del brazo y esconderlo a su lado, dejando la antorcha al suelo.

El corazón del chico cree que va detenerse, esta mas asustado que siente que va desvanecerse por el miedo al ser tomado en cierta forma, quiere gritar pero él le calla colocando una mano sobre su boca.

Los perros siguieron rastreando, olfateando y acercándose a ellos. Ambos se miran, el menor le reconoce, estando frente a frente, teniendo una de sus manos sobre su boca y la otra aprisionándolo del brazo. No se dicen nada, pero sus miradas se comunican, sabe cuál es la situación en la que se encuentra en estos momentos, pero el rubio reconoce que esta mas implicado. Arthur sin previo aviso rasga de las ropas del chico, y este le mira asustando, no logra entender bien que intenta, pero al ver que en su mano tiene un trozo de tela, lo deja confundido.

Tomando una roca del suelo la envuelve y va delante dejándolo solo al niño, avanzando unos metros, doblando un siguiente pasillo y lo lanza bastante lejos en vista de los animales que van luego a conseguirlo.

No sabe si seguir huyendo pero al ver que el rubio regresa a su lado siente que nuevamente lo toma del brazo con la misma forma tosca para continuar huyendo.

―Por…. Que has venido.― odia el silencio entre ambos, solo escuchar sus respiraciones y su propio latido, lo tiene tensionado.

―nada de charlas, solo debo sacarte de aquí, la salida no está muy lejos.―

―un pasadizo secreto, genial.― Arthur hubiera preferido amordazarlo, pero era mejor ignorarlo.

Solo unas paredes mas, la salida le llevaría a la alameda pero los guardias corrían cerca, el chico se le adelanta y antes de ser descubierto lo toma por el hombro, para esconderlo.

Llega a escuchar los latidos, la respiración del niño se hace más notoria y ruidosa. No tiene más remedio que cubrirle el rostro nuevamente en el momento que los hombres pasan muy cerca, ambos conteniendo la respiración. El breve momento que surcaban el pasillo se hizo eterno, no quería pensar, solo quería estar en su cama descansando, solo eso, pero se encontraba una vez más ayudando al mugroso niño.

Ya no hubo más que preocuparse, la iluminación de la antorchas se hacía tenue, pero cuando creyendo que el peligro había pasado se oyó una voz en la oscuridad, y el hijo del rey reconoce, era Leon, Sir Leon dirigiendo la siguiente patrulla.

Arthur nunca odio tanto, pidió que se agachara al niño mientras tomaba su espada y salía a dar la cara a pesar de la oscuridad

―Quien vive― pregunta en un grito a sabiendas.

― ¡Arthur! Sois tu…―Sir Leon ilumina el rostro con la antorcha en manos.― creí que….― no continua porque, el príncipe le corta las palabras.

―yo también, pensé que quien caminaba se tratará del chico. No hay nada,… encontraron algo―

―solo un pedazo de tela que los perros rastrearon― gracias a esa respuesta no quiere preguntra mas

Casi se le escapa una pequeña risa, de no ser por la situación tan tensa que sucitaba en esos momentos, lo hubiera hecho contanta libertad. Perdio la concentración en la charla y solo sabe que ahora están solo, y los lares despejados.

-No podre llevarte a la salida allí esperan algunos guardias de mi padre.

Cada vez mas la situación lo frustraba. Donde lo llevaría hasta mantenerlo oculto.

El niño le miraba en silencio, no sabía cómo poder ayudarlo, y tampoco entendía porque lo ayudaba una vez más. Entonces siente como lo toma de la muñeca, y sus pasos tendría que volverse rápido, pero que el tobillo le duele. El quejido llega a los oídos del rubio, pero este pareció no importarle.

No comprendía nada, parecía una de la peores pesadilla que haya tenido alguna vez. Recuerda su mochila y quiere detenerse, pero el otro se empeña en no parar. Se deja caer de rodillas, necesita detenerse y él voltea.

―que pasa contigo― pregunta con rabia, y aprieta la muñeca del niño.

―mi mochila, la necesito ―contesta mirando el suelo.

―yo me encargo de ella luego, de acuerdo― otra promesa mas, los nervios terminan haciéndole hablar y comprometiéndose nuevamente.

Ya no puede, da bocanadas de aire mientras quien le guía le dirige uno tras otras escaleras en forma de caracol, y sabe que van subirlas. Desconoce donde le dirige, pero no le importa no quiere terminar en manos de los solados y además confía en aquel rubio, nadie ofrece una ayuda para salvarle la vida, exponiendo la suya.

Sin darse cuenta los pasillo deja de ser toscos- ¿donde estaban?- el lugar parecencia verse mejor, -¿donde la ha traído?- los muros estaban decorados y habían antorchas que mejoraban con la iluminación.

Arthur por su parte, detiene en su andar, estaban en el castillo cerca de la habitaciones continuas, y la suya se encontraba cerca pero… custodiada. Necesita despistarlos, voltea a ver al niño, y este le mira esperando una respuesta.

―Espérame aquí, si nos descubre, te matare yo mismo sin contemplaciones.

Transcurría el tiempo, el menor esperaba , los paso se acercaban, tiende a temer, cree que va a morir y cierra los ojos, sin embargo la voz le tranquiliza, ve como el rubio solo le dice "rápido" mientras le coloca una capa, para cubrirlo completamente.

Entra en una habitación tan grande, jamás había visto una igual, y miro con asombro la cama la cual era muy amplia, da la impresión de ser cómoda. Arthur lo saca de su ensoñación al empujarlo hacia una esquina de compartimenta pequeña pero lo suficientemente para esconderlo.

―os quedáis aquí.― lo que parecía como una sugerencia, era más una orden. Su

Arthur tenía que estar presente ante su padre, debía apresurarse.

Nada termino bien en aquella madrugada, los hombres no tuvieron suerte, no habían hallado al niño. Lo único que habían logrado fue hacer enfurecer al rey, al creerles que darían con el paradero, mas no encontraron nada. Y su hijo al fin se digna en aparecer, y por otro lado Sir león acompañado de los cazarrecompensas.

―juro por mi vida que vi como alguien llevaba al niño….

―basta! Al amanecer seréis ejecutados juntos. ― sentencio como última palabra, con una señal mando a que se les enviara a sus celdas.

―NO! Yo vi como el príncipe Arthur…. ― gritaba al ser llevados a la fuerza por los guardias.

Se hizo presente un silencio donde padre e hijo, ponen a prueba sus miradas frente a frente. Arthur por su parte intenta romper aquella tensión.

Ya nada es cierto, llega a pensar el rey.

Arthur solo desea salir de la sala real, ya no puede con la tensión generada―yo…me iré

― ¡no! tú, te quedas un momento más

― ¿qué sucede ahora?

―Tú has estado muy extraño desde muy temprano―Arthur trata de evadir la mirada, pero debe mostrase lo mas inmutable posible― si me entero que tu estas cubriendo a Morgana o a su sirvienta….

―Morgana? No entiendo padre porque ella― le freno antes de terminar con una sentencia.

―Crees que no la conozco ella es capaz de todo, incluso en desobedecerme, ha estado conmocionada por los últimos días.

Después de todo, Morgana estaba implicada, la petición disfrazada en una apuesta, era de ella.

Con un pensamiento sobre las palabras de su padre se dirige a su habitación, ha sido demasiado, incluso estaba tan molesto que su padre fuera tan posesivo y desconfiado incluso con de su sangre, y de la personas tan cercanas, ni Gaius hubiera escapado.

No quería que las cosas se agraven mas, estaba furioso consigo mismo, debía acabar con todo esto de una buena vez

La habitación estaba fría, y tal como la habría abandonado, camino en busca del lugar donde dejo al chico, pero no lo hallo. Siente como la adrenalina recorre su espalda, y busca con la mirada cada rincón de su habitación con la espada en mano.

Pero se detiene al encontrarlo descansando cerca de las cortinas larga, que gracias a su espesor, le servían de cobertor. Entonces al verle ahí sintió que no podría acabarle, de ninguna manera ni aun dormido, eso sería vil de su parte.

Contempla la escena única, como una vez más la presencia del niño tocaba algo dentro suyo.

Ya no podría mas, el sueño hace que sus parpados sean pesados, y finalmente se rinde sobre su cama.

Continuará


	3. Open Your Eyes

**Open Your Eyes**

**.**

**.**

El dormir tiene un acto reparador a más de una necesidad un bienestar. La prioridad de toda persona, y de todo ser, que llega a ser prescindible para el príncipe, sumergiéndose en un sueño profundo; tenía razones para extender aquel descanso, sin ser consciente de los insistentes golpes en su puerta.

Sin embargo se abre después largos minutos sin respuesta, porque es necesario con mantener aquel movimiento en las mañanas, que ya es el engranaje que conserva acorde las exigencias del Castillo y de la realeza.

Sirvientes entran y salen a través de las puertas, asignados a cumplir sus tareas: dejar el desayuno sobre la mesa a pesar de la hora, limpiar a su paso, secar el suelo por la lluvia de anoche, y ocuparse en despejar las cortinas principales para dejar pasar la luz del día.

Si la luz no era tan intensa, llego al rostro del príncipe, quien abrió los ojos al sentirla, despertando aturdido y confuso toma su espada, creyendo un ataque. En verdad al ver el rostro del asustado sirviente se disculpo, solo era el carga de preocupación que lo tenía los nervios a flor de piel.

.

.

El niño reposaba despierto y oculto entre las cortinas, mirando a través de los pequeños espacios, la escena del gentío de servidumbre. Pero sus ojos ponían en interés sobre quien salvo su vida, no tenía idea de quien se trataba, había gente que hacia las tareas por él, darle una muda de ropa e incluso el servirle tanta comida, como si fuera haber un festín en la mesa.

Realmente se trataría de un caballero de la realeza, tampoco habían dicho sus nombres anoche, analizándolo confió su vida en manos de alguien quien dice ayudarlo no literalmente, pero si con hechos.

Tal vez solo debía tranquilizarse y poner atención a lo último que escuchar.

―Quiero que prepares mi baño―le hablaba a uno de ellos―y que este caliente. No olvides tocar la puerta antes de entrar. ―El sirviente solo asentía con la cabeza, demostrando claridad en el entendimiento. Porque debía ser eficiente si quiere conservar su trabajo. Pero para el rubio eso era el molde de temor….― puedes retirarte.― lo despidió.

Al oír todo aquello, lo intriga mas está seguro no podría tratarse de un príncipe, pero había esa posibilidad, aunque lo odiara. Acepta que tiene curiosidad, quien llegaría a brindar servicios a alguien como él.

.

Respira resignado , las cosas se han complicado no solo para sí mismo, sino también para el rubio, quien evadió a los hombres de su padre, pero podría suponer que es el hijo de un Caballero o General, pero solo debía a esperar, tal vez se lo preguntaría.

.

Al revisar sus muñecas, brazos y por ultimo sus tobillos, se encontraba esa herida, estaba tan inflamado acompañado de rubor, que sintió tocarlo y al hacerlo, en su rostro se dibujo una mueca, dolía aun mas al estirar su pierna, para mejorar su posición. Contando que traía la ropa sucia, y el cuerpo adolorido, la garganta seca, nariz fría, y por acto reflejo dio estornudo.

.

El príncipe de pie voltea atentamente hacia el lugar donde provenía aquello. Deseando que lo de ayer fuera solo una pesadilla, y decepcionado camino al sitio donde daba asilo al niño.

.

Se acerco con sigilo a las cortinas, revelando lo que se ocultaba tras ellas, al verle sorpresivamente causa una reacción de susto en el menor, para luego llegar a observase directamente a los ojos.

.

― Maldición….que hare contigo―repuso llevándose las manos al rostro, demostrando lo exasperado que estaba. Desde temprano tendría que lidiar con aquel pequeño problema.

.

―buenos días para ti también― aludió bromista.

― Dices puras idioteces…― bramo moviendo la cabeza decepcionado. Descendió su brazo haciendo creer que extendería una mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie. Pero eso no fue lo que ocurrió, el rubio le dio la espalda, alejándose al medio de su aposento se sentó en su silla, dispuesto a desayunar.

Ahora lo veía desconsiderado, comer delante de él, e ignorándole mientras se moría de hambre, que hace unos días que no probaba bocado.

―Me pregunto por qué alguien como tú, ayuda a alguien como yo. … ¿Quién eres? ― Sus palabras llamaron la atención.

.

―al fin dices algo coherente, pequeño enclenque... ― consiguió decir, dejando las palabras al aire después de llevar otro alimento a su boca.

.

―no has respondido mi pregunta. ― quiso saber, pero el rubio mostraba una falsa empatía.

.

― Es de mala educación preguntar el nombre, si no has dado el tuyo― corrigió.

.

Porque tenía que ser tan difícil, mantener una charla sin llegara a ser hostil. ― Mi …

.

―aunque ahórratelo, porque no quiero saberlo enclenque― le interrumpió, tras que lo escucho ante la primera silaba.

.

― Estas en una grave equivocación, no puedes llamarme así― le contrario, Arthur levanto la vista tan incrédulo al escucharle en la manera que iniciaba a hablar con el.― apuesto a que tenemos la misma edad.

.

―Apuesto a que tú eres una niña fea disfrazada―. Cuando oyó aquel insulto, lo miro desde su lugar con odio.

.

―Al menos parezco una niña fea como dices, pero no tengo cara de sapo inflado. ― finalizo el menor.

Suficiente para Arthur, que hizo que se levantara de su silla para llegar y estar delate del niño.

.

―Repite de nuevo eso, y te mando a que te encierren a las mazmorras.

.

―que… por insultar a un caballero real― y sonrió triunfante por haber molestado.

.

― ¡No!, es por: insultar al hijo del rey. Arthur Pendragon― Las palabras borraron esa sonrisa, ahora era Arthur quien ensañaba los dientes con satisfacción.

.

De inmediato el rostro del niño se torno pálido, quien no le tomo mucho tiempo para procesar aquellas palabras, viéndose desde su lugar intento alejarse. Ahora tenía sentido, un príncipe le había ayudado a escapar, la razón porque le resulto fácil, ¿pero acosta de qué? Con mayor temor fue creando distancia e intento ponerse de pie, debía estar lejos de aquella persona. Dejo de verle a los ojos, hacia lo posible por evitarlo, en cambio buscaba una salida, en busca de un saluda y de no ser así saltaría desde de la ventana.

.

Para Arthur parecía un animalillo asustado, se asemejaba a la presa de un gran oso donde aquellos enormes ojos azules grisáceos, iban cristalizándose poco a poco.

.

― eres el príncipe de Camelot….― hablo con la voz quebrada.

.

Se esfumo de su mirada la confianza, instaurándose una de temor y verle así desesperado en su sitio, le freno al ponerle la mano con fuerza sobre su cabeza.

.

―Cálmate… quieres― le exigió, pero causo más miedo, que termina por paralizarlo. Pero a pesar de eso hablo.

―Porque…. ¿Dos veces un príncipe me ha ayudado? ― Qué clase de broma era esta, pensaba preocupado. ― ¿planeas matarme, haciéndome creer primero que eres un amigo?

― ¿ayudado? Hubiera preferido salvar a un damisela en peligro, pero los dioses me odian y me obligaron contra mi voluntad salvarte. Y dos no planeo asesinarte, de ser así ya estarías muerto, y tercero no soy vuestro amigo.

.

―Entonces no hay nada detrás de esto….― bajo la voz― entonces debo darte las gracias― continuo más calmado.

.

― Si quieres… pero mejor, a quien me odia. ― siguió diciendo― a esa bruja…

.

Lo último ya ni comprende, a quien se refería de bruja, que no era, que en Camelot la magia estaba prohibida, y porque un Príncipe obedecía los encargo de una bruja. Si ha sido él quien fue salvarle la vida a un pobre campesino, que ni siquiera es de una de las aldeas de reino de Camelot.

― Bien….― contesta ensimismado en sus pensamientos y concentrado en calentar sus pies, pero al intentar moverlos, el dolor hizo que gimiera.

Arthur vio aquel tobillo herido, rojo e inflamado, el que tanto que había evitado mirar desde la primera vez que lo escucho quejarse.

―se ve bastante horrible, pero nada que no haya visto antes. ― El niño lo miro con reprocho.

― debería ser tratado…― murmuro tristemente.

Si aquello no le causo pena es porque tendría un corazón duro, empero no era cierto. Sintió lastima, como cuando encontró un lobezno en el bosque, y cuido de él, cuando era solo un infante.

.

―Sabes primero deberías llenar tu estomago y curar aquella herida pero… hueles fatal. ― llevando una mano para cubrir su nariz.

Una vez más aquella mirada ofendida, era lo que conseguía del menor.― pero mientras tanto…―le alcanza un jarro de agua.

.

Al verle tomar, nota como el agua desborda de sus labios, y su nuez comienza a moverse al estirar el cuello para dar el último sorbo de la jarra.

.

― Gracias… ― seca los labios con la manga de sus ropas.

― Dime porque no completaste con tu huida, ¿eres huérfano?.

― No. Y no es que tenga un lugar a donde ir, pero porque ahora esa pregunta.

― Curiosidad, entonces…como es que te atraparon, si tienes una familia.

― Yo estaba lejos de casa.

No sabe si es bueno relatar o evitar, algunos detalles.

―y… que sucedió. ―

― Tu realmente me creíste lo que os dije cuando estaba…

Al menor se le hacía difícil continuar, ahora al saber que estaba frente a un príncipe.

― ve al grano por favor.

― en verdad creíste en mis palabras acerca de aquellas personas.

― querías decirme que fuiste secuestrado. ― repuso intrigado.

Cada vez se le hacía difícil contar el verdadero asunto. ― es que fue así, soy de una aldea llamada Ealdor.

― Del reino de Cendred…

Unos golpes interrumpieron con la conversación, con un gesto pide que se mantenga oculto tras las cortinas.

― Sire traigo agua caliente para el baño ― Arthur no dijo nada solo le dejo pasar.

.

La bañera estaba humeante y lista para el baño del rey. El sirviente se retira por orden del príncipe.

.

―ya puedes salir…―al verle de pie y cojeando, lo invito a sentarse en la silla.― primero yo y luego tu.― No se entiende, pero al señalarle con la cabeza para referirse al baño. El niño hace un puchero.

.

―No pienso bañarme dónde has remojado tu mugre. ―reprocho.

.

―Mira….yo a pesar de no tener mi baño del día estoy más limpio que tu.― Cuando está a punto de abrir la boca para continuar en reclamarle, Arthur le interrumpe.―…vamos quítate la ropa serás el primero. Que termino con mi desayuno.

.

Los ojos el menor se abre de asombro, sin mover un minúsculo centímetro de su cuerpo.

― ¡hey!… vamos toma el baño, o tienes vergüenza. ― sacándole del pequeño trance.

.

―No, es solo que mi madre me advirtió de ese tipo de personas. ― respondió sintiéndose intimidado.

.

Eso ya le estaba exasperando, lo llevo hasta uno de los espacios de su aposentos, para mostrarle la bañera.

.

― Ahora, que no tengo tiempo. ― No entiende a que se refiere con decir aquello, que lo deja pasar.

.

El menor conforme iba retirando sus prendas sentía algo de timidez y no es porque jamás haya estado en una situación similar, incluso en su pueblo a falta de bañeras iban a los ríos para su aseo personal, algunas veces en compañía de su amigo. No tendría porque, pero ante Arthur el príncipe, teme quedar ridiculizado.

.

― entoces solo voltéate….―pidio con timidez el menor.

.

―como si me fuera a fijar en lo que careces….―dijo mientras se alejaba para continuar con su desayuno. Pero el llamado de la puerta lo detiene.― mete tu cabeza, vamos escóndela ― sugiere bajando la voz y haciéndole señas al chico.

.

El agua estaba caliente, algo que necesitaba su cuerpo, sus pies al igual que su cuerpo y cabeza terminan sumergiéndose completamente.

.

Arthur ve entrar a Morgana pero esta vez no se veía molesta, al contrario la veía animada.

―Siempre te encuentro desayunando.

―No! Un poco mas hubiera sido diferente…―Morgana mira alrededor para asimilar las palabras y ve la ropa del día estaba preparada, y una blanca tela doblada en una silla cerca de la bañera. Ahora entiende la que se refiere, pero eso no le hace gracia, al contrario, rueda los ojos.

.

― eres un…mejor me ahorro las palabras, vine por el acuerdo. Gwen me hablo que anoche hubo un disturbio, y está relacionado con el niño. Aposte mi mejor caballo, el que tu tanto deseaste desde que éramos infantes.

.

Arthur se masajea la barbilla―como no olvidarlo, mi padre prefirió darle el gusto a su protegida que a su propio hijo. Pero por mi cuenta lo tendré.

.

―Lo tendrás, aun no me has dicho muy bien que ocurrió. Algo me dice que no lo ayudaste del todo, que merodea en Camelot.

.

―Morgana, mi padre casi sospecha, y no solo fue directamente conmigo….

.

―Sí, lo sé Arthur, gracias por no delatarme―continuo, sin mostrar importancia― fue mucha presión para ti. Así que cierro el asunto contigo. Mi caballo ya está en tus caballerizas, cuando quieras, darás un paseo o lo que se te plazca…― Alejándose con su enfermiza expresión, que tanto detesta Arthur.

Morgana ya no estaba en sus aposentos tranquilo y alegre por la nueva adquisición Arthur no hizo más que reír disimuladamente, apoyando uno de sus codos en la mesa mientras llevaba una fruta la boca.

Pronto el chapoteo de las agua capto su atención, quien agitadamente aguantaba la respiración.

―Si serás tonto…ya puedes salir. ― indico.

― ¿Quien ha sido ella? ― Pero aquella pregunta no llego a los oídos del rubio.

Arthur caminaba por los alrededores concentrado buscando en uno de los sitios donde Gaius dejaban el mensure para crear espumas y fragancias jabonosa para el cabello.

Al encontrarlos le quita el caucho para ser vertido en el agua, y el otro lo deja caer sobre la cabeza húmeda del niño.

― ¡hey! ¡Qué untas en mi cabello!... ― trataba de retirarlo con una mano pero al sentirla resbalar de los dedos y el aroma llamo su atención.

― es algo, que quitara tu horrible aroma.

Lo que obtuvo como respuesta fue que le salpicara agua a sus botas.

―te hago un favor―

― parece más un insulto. Pero gracias

Con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia le alcanzo el paño largo y blanco. Cuando termines pues usar unas ropas que deje cerca de la chimenea. Y espero que nadie te vea, sabrás que hacer si alguien toca o entra en mis aposentos niños.

.

.

Arthur lo deja solo, con cara de disgusto, sería mejor si le llamara por su nombre, quien cree que no es necesario saberlo.

En el amplio de los pasillos Sir Leon acompañado de los caballeros reales, se dirigían al patio, lugar de entrenamiento para el príncipe.

Arthur los esperaba allí, ayudado por su escudero, para iniciar con la práctica.

―Vamos que no tengo tiempo. ― apoyado en el cabestrillo de las espadas

―Si Sire, lamento llegar tarde, pero vuestro padre exigió una reunión antes.

―Mi padre, planeo una reunión sin requerir de mi presencia, eso es una novedad.

― En realidad era algo de importancia, creyó que lo conveniente era dejarlo descansar. ― Aquello lo ofendió

― si te dejas vencer me contaras con detalles la reunión.

.

Un sonoro entrechocar de metal se oyó detrás de Sir León. Arthur se apartó de León y vio que había atacado con una estocada de tras de su armadura, respondiendo al golpe con un ensordecedor quite. Las armas se separaron con un chirrido.

―Bien, dime todo acerca de la reunión. ― proclamo victorioso.

El entrenamiento fue provechoso, pero desagradable a verse completamente traspirado debía dirigirse a su aposentos para un baño. Pero en cambio decidió desviar su camino, por debajo del castillo, en busca de aquella mochila.

.

Había recordado que se lo había prometido, no hacerlo se mostraría como un hombre sin palabra.

.

Un recorrido difuso con muchos pasadizos, lo llevo a encontrarse con un bulto que principio y por la falta de claridad creyó que se trataba de una enorme roca, sin embargo se acerco. Al tacto la diferencio de inmediato, sin duda era la mochila del niño.

.

Satisfecho busca una manera de caminar libremente con la evidencia, que por cierto no había sido confiscada, menuda suerte de ser el primero. Así que retoma el pasadizo que lo llevaría a sus cámaras.

Por enésima vez llego a estornudar, su cuerpo temblaba ante la repentina fiebre si aquello iba empeorando, debía mantenerse lucido, así que opto por caminar por los alrededores de la habitación, luego de concluir con el baño y la comida servida en un despejado extremo de la mesa.

Pero los escalofríos continuaban, y el dolor de su cabeza se intensificaba, llego al mismo lugar donde las cortinas, para recostarse, y dejar caer su cabeza con el pequeño bulto de sus ropas sucias.

Cedió ante el cansancio, era lo único con lo que podía mitigar el dolor de cabeza. Con el tiempo fue acostumbrándose a oír aquella voz, conjurando su nombre, haciendo eco en su cabeza.

Hiperventilaba, sus pulmones hacían esfuerzo por regular cada inspiración y no solo eso, sus latidos aumentaban, ya no existía la mejor manera de recostarse, sentía terrible.

Arthur abrió la puerta, la mesa estaba limpia y todo completamente en orden. Su sirviente entra con dos cubetas de agua, para preparan un segundo baño. Ante la atenta mirada, agradece que el niño se mantuviera escondido en su lugar.

Sin más obviando todo a su alrededor se dispuso a sumergirse en la cálido baño.

Continuará


	4. bittersweet

**Bittersweet**

**T**odo desapareció de su mente, al ser tocado por aquella calidez de las aguas, pero sin lugar a duda su cuerpo le reclamaba relajarse, haciendo caso omiso dejo que su espalda use como respaldo el borde de la bañera. Quizás todo ese confort no era suficiente como para apartar esa idea que acrecienta dentro suyo, tal vez sea cierto después de todo. Si encontrara a los responsables no solo daría solución al problema, es mas enorgullecería a su padre el Rey.

Sir León, con dar la pequeña información, que basta para disparar como si tratase el gatillo de una ballesta. Es decir, tras esa imperiosa curiosidad de la reunión a la que quedo exenta, descubrió todo aquello. Y pensar se le hacía fácil, pero analizar detalles era casi como un rompecabezas.

Miro a los lados saliendo de sus propias cavilaciones, para buscar algún indicio del niño, y pensar cómo ayudarle. Pero aquel silencio le inquietaba demasiado tranquilo, tanto así como para irritarle Su sirviente le alcanza la franela para secar su cuerpo, seguido de una nueva y limpia muda de ropas.

Arturo agradecía estar en sus aposentos y limpio. El clima allá afuera de Camelot no era agradable, sin embargo gracias al calor de la chimenea, contrarrestaba ese ambiente en sus aposentos.

―

El sonido de pasos cerca de él lo alerto para despertarse, tal vez aun no llegado a darse el lujo de dormir placenteramente. Sus sentidos era cada vez más susceptibles a cualquier cambio, ruido y sensación, que terminaba por llamar su atención.

Aquello estaba alterándolo, sintiéndose nervioso en aquel rincón, la fiebre se había ido, pero a pesar de ello respiraba más rápido de lo normal. E intenta controlarla.

Arthur abandono la comodidad de su silla para ver si aquel niño estaba aun con vida, tras una larga ausencia de respiraciones perceptibles.

― Vamos que duermes como una morsa. ― Abrió el pequeño espacio, sujetando en un extremos las cortinas, tras propinarle un punta pie en el menor.

Aquel pequeño insulto no llego al oído de menor. Tras verse aprovecho para exigirle al príncipe.

― ¿Cuando tiempo más me quedare?...solo quiero salir de aquí. ― Sus palabras llegan de forma imprevista para Arthur.

― quieres estar en manos de los cazarrecompensa. ― atino a decir.

―no… no me importa. ― le contesta de manera abrupta ― Simplemente no quiero estar aquí. ―Está de pie y agitado. Era incomprensible ese cambio, preguntándose así mismo rápidamente, que quizás no ha sido amable ni condescendiente con él.

Pero en cuestión de segundos lo vio venirse con toda fuerza, para llegar a la salida la cual miraba fijamente. Tal vez en el lapso que duro en sus aposentos, es seguro que haya probado con las tres puertas anteriormente para contar cual de ella seria la correcta.

No tuvo opción que contenerlo allí mismo, antes que cometa alguna estupidez, si alguien los llegue a ver, así que lo tomo de los hombros, doblegando para que se sentara en el suelo y se tranquilizara de una buena vez.

― Eres un idiota. ― sentencio.

Sus ojos le miran atentos, dirigiéndose molesto al rostro del rubio. Estaba avergonzado por quedar así, ni siquiera pudo luchar contra él, es simple y lo reconoce; él es más fuerte que él. Parece un oso. Pero no soportaba aquella voz, la cual no se sintió cómodo en contarle, jamás lo haría, si no con ello se iría las probabilidades de mostrase como un simple humano y corriente.

― Lo lamento es solo que…

― estás asustado, lo sé y es normal. Tal vez no he sido muy bondadoso contigo.

―No. ― se excuso ― Está bien, es decir gracias pero no sé cómo va a terminar esto.

― deja de pensar en tonterías.― Se leja prudencialmente para llegar a una esquina detrás de los sillones, para sacar algo que escondía. ―La halle, es tu bolsa. Niño mocoso

― Mi nombre es Merlín, aunque no quieras. ― hablo rápidamente, para dejarse escuchar por el rubio. Estaba harto que le llamara tan despectivamente, y que se negara en saber su nombre, como si se tratara de algo prohibido. Arthur lo contemplo en silencio sorprendido. Pero debía prepararse, porque en cualquier momento su enojo seria visible, y no hizo más que mirar su bolsa incrédulo que se encontrara al frente suyo , rosándolo con los dedos de sus pies.

Arthur comprende que la paciencia del pequeño se había agotado para con él, pero apreciaba la valentía para dejar de mostrase manso.

―

El frio se mantenía de compañera en aquella noche que reinaba sobre la ciudad, y para muchos aquello no era confortable para pasear en las calles. La luz que trapazaba las ventanas y el humo que desprendía de las chimeneas demostraba cuan cómodos estaban dentro de sus casas.

Sin embargo dos personas caminaban sin impórtale el fuerte frio que calaba en sus ropas, decididos llegaban a las afueras del castillo.

Las cárceles estaban bajo el subsuelo con una pequeña ventana con vista al patio principal, el lugar de todas las ejecuciones. Y desde allí se oyó voces, las personas que estaban dentro dieron con ella, y su atención se concentro.

― Esta seguro.

― Sí, ellos tendrían que ser ejecutados en el amanecer pero no sucedió.

―tendría que ver con el niño,

― No ellos son traficantes, aun no tienen la información de que reino consigue el contrabando.

La conversación se oía, y estaban seguros que querían algo con ellos.

― ¡Hey! Necesito de vuestra ayuda, necesito obtener una información. Si quieren salir…. solo deben decirme como era el niño al que vieron.

―Vais ayudarnos a escapar. ― preguntaron al unisonó. Estaba desesperados, y quizás aquella era la luz para su atenuar su leve esperanza de vida.

― sí, pero para ello… deben darme la pequeña descripción del niño. Los oí gritar al rey sobre alguien.

― El niño que vimos, era de unos dieciséis años, el escapo de aquella carreta lo ayudo alguien.

― ¿Ese alguien lo conocéis?

La respuesta no se hizo esperar, al oírla le aseguro a su acompañante de lo satisfecho, que estaba si lo hallase le haría pagar por la injuria que le hizo pasar. EL rey no le otorgado la recompensa, no hasta que el supuesto niño druida apareciese. Por lo tanto estaba decidido en encontrarlo esta vez mas por cobrar venganza, nadie podría hacerle quedar en ridículo; aunque las cosas se complicaban al saber en qué manos se hallaba el muchacho.

―ahora cumple con tu parte. ¡Escúcheme! ― grito uno de los presos, viéndoles marcharse sin respuesta.

― Oh la parte del trato, es que no hay tratos, de todos modos moriréis. ― se alejan tan rápido como vinieron.

―

Con manos torpes rebusca en su mochila, palpando en el compartimento oculto de ella, asegurándose que aun se mantenía allí. El grato alivio que no había sufrido por la lluvia, si estaba fría era por la temperatura, y estaba tan concentrado cuando el rubio patea un costado suyo, para traerlo en sí.

― ¿contento? ― La pregunta se oyó tan ambigua, contento con que, obtener su mochila de nuevo o haberle dado a conocer su nombre.

― Si, supongo….

― siempre contestas así, Mer-lin!

De no ser por su boca cerrada, hubiera imaginado salir su corazón de la impresión.

― vaya! te ha gustado mi nombre, después de todo. ― sonaba divertido. Arthur no solo había separado su nombre en dos tonos diferentes, si no que lo memorizo y se dio el permiso de pronunciarlo a su modo.

― no voltees el tema, quiero decir estas contento con tener tu mochila.

―si― asiente contraído.

―ahora vais a contarme con exactitud cómo te atraparon. Tú tendrías que haber estado en camino hacia Camelot. ― Merlín sabe que el príncipe conoce como la palma de su mano, los lugares que rodean y limitan al reino. No podría mentirle, incluso negarse antes su siguiente pregunta.

―Faltaba un día para llegar, y debía buscar a alguien, aquí en Camelot.

Arthur estaba en lo correcto, entonces si aquellos hombres no son lo que dicen ser. Si las desapariciones sean por esa causa, tal vez Gaius sabría ya la verdad, y siendo de confianza daría la importante noticia a su padre.

―aquellos hombres, recuerdas el número de ellos. ― agrego interesado.

Merlín mira extrañado por el repentino interés, pero sin más espera responde― al principio solo unos cuantos, pero al despertar era una caravana de personas viajando. ― continuo―Quizás estén ocultos en el bosque. No estoy muy seguro

―al llegar aquí solo dos personas. ― completó, porque sabía aquella parte de la historia.― Con que artilugios consiguieron atraparte.

Arqueo una ceja ofendido, no era creíble que continuara con el interrogatorio ― dije que me engañaron. ― repitió

―Vamos cuenta desde el principio, todo lo que te acuerdes, y en orden.

Aquello parecía complicarle, digamos no es muy bueno relatando. ¿Debería ser breve o extenderse con lujo de detalles? requería concentrase, miro a un punto fijo y hablo, dedicándose a contarle desde un principio.

El príncipe desde su silla observaba al muchacho, atento en cada detalle, cuando finalmente termino el relato, sonrió mirando a otro lado.

― Así que en primer lugar hiciste el papel de héroe y no salió muy bien. Como pensabas ayudar a aquel hombre.

― yo creí que con el…― una vez más su boca hablo sin siquiera pensarlo lo que iba a decir. Un poco más, la palabra magia estaría en aquella oración― uso de una rama.

― ¡ya!... ― da señal a que se detenga con una ademan de manos―sabes Merlín, sin duda eres inocente, pero mi padre jamás haría tomaría la palabra de alguien como tú, así necesitare de tu ayuda.

―como podría ayudarte. ― Replica. Sin entender muy bien.

― Me darás la descripción del lugar. ― eso era nuevo, un muchacho ayudando a la realeza―

― debo sentirme honrado― sonríe feliz. Lo cual irrita y ruede los ojos, Arthur.

Merlín se queda callado luego de esto, mirando un punto fijo, como si llegara atravesar con la mirada― hey! que te sucede, estas callado. Te asusto demasiado― se burlo el príncipe. Camina lentamente dando la impresión que en cualquier momento invadiría su espacio personal. Sin embargo se detuvo a unos metros.

―no, por dios no, es solo que no entiendo porque.

―ya te lo he dicho, deja de pensar. Por lo visto te quedan enormes mis ropas. ― una vez más va volteándole el tema. Merlín esta vistiendo unas de sus ropas que había dejado de usarlas años atrás, pensó Arthur que sería de su talla.

― sí,… ― pauso meditativo ―siempre fuiste así de gordo. ― comento burlesco, extendiendo lo que llevaba puesto. Con lo delgado que es, las ropas lo hacían lucir aun más.

Arthur estaba cerca de su cama, y estando visible un cojín, lo arrojo de lleno al rostro de Merlín.

―calla, cara de niña horrenda. ― no era precisamente una broma, pero si un insulto, mal hecho. Arthur sonríe levemente. El pelinegro estruja con sus manos y con molestia el cojín que recibió su rostro.

―Niña horrenda, niña horrenda― le remeda como él le llamo. Mientras buscaba un insulto mejor en su cabeza― su rostro es de un sapo inflado. ― afirmo.

Arthur podría ser el príncipe de Camelot, pero no dejaba de ser un adolescente, sin pensarlo se lanzo contra él, la intención era clara: atraparlo y asestarle un coscorrón en su cabeza. Pero Merlin a pesar de ser torpe, era ágil cuando se lo proponía. Escapando del agarre no resulto bien cuando dándose por victorioso estaba rodeando la mesa, frente a frente, esperando el siguiente movimiento, para ambos resultaba gracioso y entretenido, aunque para Arthur le cueste reconocerlo porque para él simplemente le agradaba salir de la estereotipada rutina de príncipe.

― Vamos Merlín, no tienes donde huir.

― sí pero no va a ser fácil, te cansaras muy pronto.

―No estés seguro de ello― Arthur da un salto sobre la mesa, para caer sobre él, pero siquiera pudo halarlo de las ropas.

Merlín corre a prisa, sin encontrar donde huir o esconderse, así que solo su única alternativa era debajo de la cama de Arthur.

― crees que puedes esconderte allí―le grito molesto.

― Estas enojado por decir la verdad, ― hablaba en alto desde su escondite. Estaba claro que cabía bien debajo de ella, pero sus pies descalzos estaban a centímetros y a la vista.

― si no sales, te sacare a la fuerza, y será peor. ― le advirtió.

―pues vas a cansarte en esperar. ― Merlín no le teme.

Y esto lo estaba irritándo, así que se arrodillo para ver debajo de su cama y dar con sus extremidades, para jalar de ellas y sacarlo con fuerza.

―que haces suelta, suelta mi pierna― luchaba con sujetarse con la pata de la cama.

― ¿Qué diablos, haces? ― pregunto al aplicar fuerza y no cedía.

― no…puedes. ― contesta aguantando una carcajada. Porque es gracioso si contemplaran al príncipe lidiando con alguien casi de su edad. Menuda maña, y demasiada fuerza.

― ¡que no puedo! Ahora veras. ― Arthur se alejo en busca de alguna cosa, podía verlo acercarse a una mesa con una silla, en esa ranura del suelo y los pliegues de los cobertores, luego que regresa, sabe que ha tomado alguna cosa de allí.

Busca esconder sus pies pero están angosta que por el nerviosismo no logra acomodarse y las manos de Arthur toman su pierna.

― te doy una oportunidad, sal ahora― le ordeno― y prometo solo cobrarme un golpe.

― No!

― bien, me parece bien― sonrió para sí mismo.

Merlin sintió como algo rosaba la planta de sus pies, causándole un cosquilleo inquietante. Y aquello fue tan progresivo que estallo en risas.

― Te lo advertí

― para, para por favor... ― otro ataque de risa. ―

Arthur comenzaba a disfrutar le pequeño castigo, era mucho mejor que propinarle un coscorrón, ― si sales me detendré.

―Está bien, dios no quiero morir así. ― Ya no lo resistía mas, aun por la estrechez de espacio. Realmente era incomodo retorcerse allí.

― Merlín nadie muere riendo― lo contrario.

―pero si no paras, seré el primero, y no te ayudare.

La pequeña tregua a penas duro, ― eres tan cosquilludo Merlín, igual que una chica.

― basta, hablas como si tú no tuvieras cosquillas. Oh pero que falta de respeto― se burlo― eres el futuro rey de Camelot. Los reyes no tienen, ¿Verdad?

―sabes que te ganaste por decir aquello. ―agrega fingiendo un falso enojo.

― Un coscorrón. ― se aventura a contestarle.

― no― Arthur con un movimiento, derribo a Merlin. Y aprovechando tomo su pierna nuevamente y siguió con su pequeña y burlesca técnica.

Era tan divertido para Arthur, y para Merlín algo molesto y gracioso, en los intentos de zafar, había perdido cuantos golpes se había dado en la cabeza. La cama era suave, su espalda estaba con agrado de ella. Pero ya no podría mas, así que tuvo que hacerlo, busco rápidamente un costado para asestar con unos dedos tamborileando sobre esa parte.

Y Arthur lo sintió, se oyó un simple "jo". Luego de dar señal de cosquillas siguió, y siguió, hasta que ambos estallaran en risas, y dolor; lo cual cambio, Merlín intenta derribarlo con tal que hacerle caer de su propia cama, pero se hizo difícil .Arthur lo aplastaba con su espalda hasta que uno de ellos termino en el suelo, la mala suerte del pelinegro al caer de bruces sentado y a pierna suelta.

―perdiste― anuncio al ver el desorden de su cama, los cobertores desaliñados, ― así que tendrá que hacer la cama.

― Que, no soy tu sirviente, y es culpa suya.

― Mía dices.―se acerca amenazante. Merlín solo se contiene agachando su cabeza. Dando lugar al silencio, una pausa incomoda y para él es algo raro al no escuchar una queja como respuesta.

Bien, se que nunca me he presentado, pero en fin, necesitaba publicarlo cuanto antes, y que no hoy mejor en la fecha de mi cumpleaños. ;) Debo agradecer por los review's y lamento no contestar a tiempo. Por cierto también debo algo a quien escribió ARTURO (MODELO XVZ-91).


	5. My Secret Friend

**My Secret Friend**

Una pausa larga y tensa. Repentina e inapropiada, falta o carencia de sentido para ambos, la situación lleva a Merlín cubrir sus labios resistiéndose con el antebrazo para no estallar a risas, ante esos ojos acusadores que no desean apartarse de su nuca, de una vez por todas. Es naturalmente gracioso permanecer silencioso.

Para Arthur solo escuchar sus respiraciones, el viento vadeando las ventanas, el vaivén de las costinas, pero en efecto el eco de ciertos pasos sobre los corredores.

Si, así lo disimularían. Exponiendo su interés y atención por esos pasos.

Aceptando que la puerta sea abierta por ese alguien. El menor no lo piensas dos veces para moverse y terminar nuevamente bajo la cama.

Arthur solo entrevé que no es para nada bueno, cambia de lugar para situarse cerca de su escritorio cargando una hoja al azar.

La figura que atraviesa la puerta sin dificultad es su padre. Porque los guardias que reguardan las cámaras del príncipe se retiran al recibir las órdenes de su alteza.

― se puede saber porque no has bajado aun… ¡y que es todo este desorden Arthur!…― el regaño es colindante. Arthur nunca se hubiese imaginado que la razón de venir hasta el sea porque al rey no gusta para nada la espera, y menos quien le hiciere esperar sea propio hijo.

Uther no está de buen humor. Arthur lo sabe con certeza mas no concibe porque ese repentino enfado, como si nunca lo hubiese hecho antes. Pero eso subsiste en un segundo plano, porque si su padre llegase a descubrir al muchacho, en verdad lo vería furioso.

― solo buscaba una bota. ― responde pretendiendo que le dirija su atención y no a todo ese desorden. Tiembla intentando ocultar su nerviosismo algo tan impropio en él. Arthur es vulnerable ante la presencia de su propio padre. Responde con una mala contestación, se muerde la lengua, cuando ya es demasiado tarde.

― Entonces vuestro sirviente no hace un buen trabajo. O no eres muy responsable. ― le sentencia.

Y la sarta de discusiones inicia.

Merlín descubre ese lado, el punto débil del príncipe Arthur, quien ya no se muestra pomposo, orgulloso, no es el príncipe que conoció cuando le vio, es solo Arthur.

Por curiosidad se asoma a ver al rey. Se ve mucho mayor a lo que su voz aparenta, pero Arthur se le parece un poco. No es el color de ojos, el pelo rubio… la forma de ser, el cual contrasta, repela… y chocan; es que se aprecia algo diferente en ambos, es mucho más, incluso Arthur llega a resaltar piedad en sus palabras, es más condesciende que su padre.

Pese a la conversación que se torna dura, Merlín se detiene a pensar e indagar que la relación padre e hijo no es como debe ser. Que el no haber ilustrado a un padre, desconozca el papel importante que juegan en el núcleo familiar. Son exigentes, duros en disciplina, sí y siempre buscando la manera de corregirles y enseñarles, pero por otra parte profesan un afecto, algún cariño hacia sus hijos. Como es su madre, que a veces lo reprende por alguna torpeza, por aquella vez que no cuido de los cultivos, y como tantas travesuras…pero siempre y en los momentos necesarios le otorga una sonrisa, y amor.

Pensar así hace que añore más su hogar.

El padre de Arthur es áspero con sus palabras, siempre regañándole hasta por mínimo error. Como si deseara que fuese perfecto en todo, porque simplemente sea el príncipe heredero al trono.

Arthur es un joven de unos diecisiete años y quizás esa sea la razón por el cual su obstinado padre ha inculcado con normas, reglas y leyes. Y más que eso aquellos ideales, como exterminar la magia y no solo en Camelot.

No entiende el del porque, ya que todo tiene un meollo a cada razón o causa, pero aun así Arthur no pregunta, solo obedece.

**.**

Al pasar de las horas…

Merlín sucumbe al sueño allí mismo, con el estomago vacio, consumido por el cansancio y con aquel pensamiento sobre los padres. Se ve sereno respirando, librándose todo ese aire, como si el peso de sus aflicciones se dispersare en cada exhalación.

El príncipe está de regreso a sus aposentos después de una cena en un ambiente tan abrumador. Morgana ha estado calmándole y frenándole con su mirada. Hay tantas cosas de las cuales no está seguro, si su padre este en lo correcto. Analizando todos los acontecimientos, la verdad de lo que se dice acerca de la magia, y ejecutar a quien la posea, sin importar el género y edad.

Le molesta, disgusta pero no puede, aquello lo frustra tanto que la puerta la abre de golpe a sabiendas que el estrepito, provocaría interrumpir el sueño de Merlín.

Y no es que le sorprenda mucho al rubio, encontrarlo dormido al insolente muchacho bajo su cama, sobre el frio suelo y desprovisto de algún cobertor, para su sorpresa halla su cama hecha, y no como tal cual la dejo.

Se dirige al armario en busca de las mantas. En un principio tiene problemas porque no cuenta con su sirviente personal para esas tareas, no conoce donde es el lugar donde las guardan, pero sabe que están allí dentro. Con una sonrisa da por hecho que lo ha encontrado, cuando lo extiende llega a cubrirle rápidamente. Merlín no lo siente, ni lo percibe.

El sueño aun no recae sobre Arthur, nacen demasiadas cosas en su cabeza, persisten tantas por las que pensar, que le quitan las ganas de dormir. Y no es algo de las que llegase a hablar con cualquiera, ni Morgana, ni sir León y por último el galeno de la corte. Aunque si lo analizara seria con la última persona que acudiera, porque Gaius es un hombre que guarda secretos.

Quizás necesitase de un amigo, no piensa en Gaius, ni su sirviente si no, alguien de su edad. Distinguiendo de lado, es casi imposible, porque simplemente lo serian por subordinación, por beneficio y por muchas otras razones, de las cuales se alejan y ni se acercan al sentido de la palabra amistad.

Dio un respiro.

No importan si es la tarea de su sirviente apagar las velas o preparar la cama para dormir, solo se deja caer sobre ella y cerrar sus ojos para caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

Segundos… minutos lo cuales pasaron para darse cuenta de algo extraño.

Una vez más esa respiración: escuchándose ruidosa e insoportable.

― ¡Merlin! ― llamándolo con voz autoritaria, la espera es sin señal o respuesta. Por mucho que no le conozca, si algo ha notado en él, es que su sueño no es tan profundo, después de todo lo ha visto dormir.

Se acerca al extremo de la cama para alcanzar a tocarlo aun manteniéndose dentro de su cama.

― vamos respira por la nariz quieres, no me ayuda a dormir. ― Arthur trata de repiquetear molesto para que Merlín se lleve el susto. No tiene más remedio que zarandearle. Sus dedos apenas dan un roce, y cuando llega a tocarle es sudor que impregna su mano.

La respiración es paradójica con la poca visibilidad sabe que le cuesta llenar de aire sus pulmones.

Esto no es buena señal.

― Despierta...Merlín…― sale de su cama de un salto, lo primero que llega hacer es darle puntapié en las piernas, segundo se encorva para estar de cuclillas y percibe que el cuerpo tiene alzas térmicas. ― Merlín, condenado mocoso… haz el favor de despertar.

Precisa de iluminación, enciende las velas cerca del chico. Corrobora que la fiebre es intensa siendo evidente porque verle bañado en sudor es más que suficiente para concluir que está enfermo. Pero el chico aun no sale de su sueño.

―Merlín…― esto le está alterando los nervios.

Antes de entrar a la desesperación, un pequeño gemido lo detiene

― déjame…tengo… frio…― lo dice de forma tan pausado como si le costase hablar. Pero aun así aquello le alivia. Está despierto de manera que puede ser de ayuda.

Arthur no es doctor, jamás en su vida ha cuidado o hecho algo por alguien quien no fuese para el mismo. De hecho siempre han cuidado y servido, no tiene porque hacerlo.

Empero

No es egocentrismo, ni que carezca de empatía o que sobre valore y menosprecie a los demás. Es el "príncipe Arthur, y debe comportarse como tal"…Según su padre, "esto es tarea de sirvientes, para eso están".

Arthur desea ser mejor que su padre, un buen gobernador, un rey amigo del pueblo. Reconoce que su padre ha hecho de Camelot un gran reino, pero lo que más le disgusta es el temor con lo que el pueblo le sirve.

El rey Uther se llevaría la sorpresa al verle cuidar de un don nadie. Una vida joven destinada a la hoguera, del cual lo ha salvado.

Pero eso no le incumbe en lo más mínimo.

Gaius ha cuidado de él en numerables situaciones y a lo que fiebre respecta, ha aprendido que para ayudar a bajarla, tiene que mantenerlo fresco_. "…la piel de nuestros cuerpos tienen poros y están preparados para liberar todo ese calor… La fiebre es señal de inflamación y de infección_"

Le inspecciona el tobillo y otras zonas: como sus brazos, muñecas y cuello. Solo hay costras, marcas de los oxidados grilletes que aprisionaron sus manos lo demás está limpio. Desconoce otra causa de la fiebre, tal vez sea algo interno.

No pesa mucho para sentarlo, pero la cabeza de Merlín cae golpeando la frente contra su hombro derecho y es allí que le observa, se ve más frágil de lo que hubiera imaginado. Si no estuviere destinado a la a grandeza, si él hubiese nacido lejos del linaje de la realeza su destino sería la de este chico "tal vez yo podría estar en su lugar". Ningún pensamiento a pesar de este, ha llegado a su mente, si se enterase su padre, recibiría una bofetada.

Si Morgana ingresará por esa puerta no lo creería. Porque ni el mismo reconoce lo que está cometiendo… atreverse ayudar a un extraño…, un simple aldeano. Incluso a un niño de Ealdor, un pequeño lugar que no pertenece a las tierras de Camelot.

Sacude su cabeza contrariado y sin más preámbulos le retira la camisa, la cual esta empapada de sudor.

― Que haces― su pregunta crea más incomodidad y la forma en lo lleva a recostarlo sobre una almohada real, no dice mucho. Con ojos vidriosos, su pelo revuelto, mejillas arrebatadas y una actitud necesitada, lo remuerde.

― Necesitamos bajar esa fiebre. ― esta apunto de resignarse porque no puede hacer nada para aliviar su estado. Se queda sin medios.

―Arthur ―susurra ― debes usar agua…―el rubio agacha la cabeza para oírle mejor. Merlín no puede elevar más la voz, pero su esfuerzo valió, para ayudar y recordarle.

La terapia que usa Gaius para bajar la fiebre, es hacer masajes con paños discretamente humedecidos con agua tibia, poniendo compresas de agua fría en la zona de la cabeza cuando la fiebre es algo más elevada.

Corre en busca de la vasija de agua que usa para lavarse el rostro por las mañanas, la jarra que se sirve sobre su mesa, solo necesitaría paños y si se lo pensaba mejor podría ir de hurtadillas a la botica de Gaius.

**.**

Nunca creyó que realizaría tal atrevimiento, pero cuando abrió la puerta, agradeció se encontrara con el seguro puesto. Tras busco en los estantes, donde un centenar de frasquillos permanecen ordenados. Todos con sus respectivos nombres, esto no le ayudaba en absoluto, ninguno de lo que leía era conocido para él.

─ Acónito, agracejo, escaramujo─ ninguno de lo que llegaba a pronunciar repasaba por su memoria.

Pasa una mano por ellos, tratando de distinguirlos por el color, y el aroma cuando lleva uno a uno sorbiendo con su nariz para recordar mejor la sustancia que lo había curado tantas veces. Pero distinguirlas resulto horrible sobre su nariz.

Su mano llega con dirección hacia la pequeña cesta, allí encontró los vendajes y paños llevándolo al bolsillo. Rodea con la mirada el siguiente estante, las mesas…todos repletos de frasquitos, botellas, cada una con contenidos diferentes.

Si contara con una alternativa, buscaría la ayuda de Morgana para esto y todo lo demás, aunque lo niegue, paso por su mente al cruzar los pasillos, al mirar la puerta de ella. Gwen podría ser de le ayuda sin embargo, aunque muy distinta que parezca… se trata de la sirvienta personal de Morgana. Siendo que es muy leal, esta terminaría contarle.

―Diablos….― esta frustrado, no halla ese frasquillo de color verde, pero la variedad de tonalidades no ayuda a tomar el correcto.

Debe darse prisa, sin pensárselo toma un numero de tres frascos, cierra la puerta tras de sí, salir antes que los guardas centinelas lleguen a verle.

De regreso a sus cámaras, no olvida ponerle el seguro a la puerta. Oye a Merlín tiritar su nombre en medio de delirios, dolor, y esa fiebre.

― tranquilízate… Alertaras a los demás. ― insinúa su llegada y cabe saber que no puede exigirle que deje de quejarse.

Va a lo siguiente, centra la fuente y el agua de la jarra para mojar el paño tan rápido como pueda sin importar con manos torpes en el proceso, lo lleva aun goteando hasta la frente caliente. No tiene idea como solía hacerlo Gaius. Poco a poco se da modo de que como emplearlo.

Espera, repite y espera cada vez que tenga que cambiar el paño si bien lo llevara toda noche y la madrugada. Esta determinado que la fiebre debe bajar.

En mala hora lleva los parpados pesados entre la vigilia y el sueño. Cuando no está tendido en su cama y disfrutando de la suavidad de ella, se halla en el piso observando a Merlín, deseando nunca haber hecho esa estúpida apuesta con Morgana.

Culpándose a sí mismo por ayudarlo a escapar, por engañar a su padre, por resguardarlo y ocultarle, acaba castigándose mentalmente por sentir lástima por él. Pero verle todas esas ideas se esfuman. No interesa si es un brujo o no, no merece toda esta mala suerte.

Ya van un día entero ocultándolo dentro de sus aposentos .Y si aun no los han descubierto es porque ambos se la han apañado para no ser descubiertos.

Arthur cierra sus ojos perdiendo ese autocontrol y la postura erguida en su sentar, no puede seguir en vigilia, solo quiere su cama, dormir en el confort de sus sabanas. Y al hacerlo su cuerpo pierde esa estabilidad, deslizándose en el primer segundo su brazo, ladeando su cabeza y el siguiente movimiento lento su cuerpo da un rebote de alerta, abriendo los ojos de súbito.

No importa cuántas veces realice la tarea de intercambiar los paños, la temperatura no baja, necesita usar otra tela y que no mejor a esa camisa, mojarla y extenderla sobre el torso de Merlín.

Aquella empatía, que lo lleva a cometer, las personas considerarían ridículo para alguien como él.

Es la quinta vez corrobora su temperatura, es un alivio que este bajando. Merlín se atreve a hablarle ahora que la fiebre ha dejado de hacerle delirar.

― nunca imagine que el príncipe tendría conocimiento de medicina.

― Ni yo que termine por ser tú niñera. ― agrega con un claro disgusto.

Merlín se ríe ante el comentario.

― Te lo agradezco. ―

―de nada. Solo porque no permitiría que mi cuarto oliera a cadáver ― bromea el rubio. Ocultando sentirse tranquilizado, y que todo haya surtido efecto.

― pensé que podrías…― Merlín se toma tiempo para tratar de formular la oración, ― intentarías deshacerte de mí y dejarme a la suerte. Cuando te vi salir.

Arthur solo hace una mueca de mal gusto.

―si insistes…― toma el extremo de la manta para moverlo de lugar. Y es una sonrisa que se dibuja en el rostro del príncipe.

Merlín sabe que no es verdad. El rubio está adoptando su lado bromista para con él, y es algo del cual esta acostumbrándose.

―esperemos que esa fiebre no regrese. ― da un respiro.

― ¿Porque? ―

― vas a mentirme que no sabes o no me has contado, que padeces de alguna enfermedad. ― Merlín solo atañe a un "no" acompañada de una expresión de no entiendo. Cuando el rubio interpreta el gesto, no hace más que ponerse de pie. ― entonces contrajiste gripe o alguna peste por estar en esas condiciones. Y más vale por tu vida que no sea contagiosa. ― dice amenazándolo con el dedo.

El pelinegro solo asiente sonriente. Sí, porque es gracioso verlo enojado.

Arthur ejecuta un movimiento bruco, se oye un chasquido de cristales delatando el contenido de sus bolsillos. Lo había olvidado, alcanza relucir a la vista los frascos y con intención de guardarlos en el cajón cerca de la cabecera de la cama

― ¿Que es aquello?―

―Esto ― se los mostro ―era el último recurso.

― Recurso… alguna medicina, eran para la fiebre. ― pregunta balanceándose en su lugar.

― lo son, pero no estoy muy seguro ― se sincero con gracia― no tengo idea aun al menos sean los correctos. Me fue difícil entrar y ver la cantidad de ellos sin saber cual tomar.

―Oh…― resoplo fingiendo sorpresa.

―Fue una tarea difícil, escoger entre tantos. Y tome el que mejor me pareció― continuo a pesar que la cara de Merlín cambiaba, y no era para menos cuando lo decía con voz plana y despreocupada.

― Y…los cogiste al azar…. ― ironizó rodando los ojos. El chico puede ser irritable cuando se lo propone.

― no, traje jengibre, agracejo y acónito ― teniendo el descaro de leerlo cada uno de los frascos, en frente suyo. Arthur ríe por dentro.

― Y si uno fuese veneno. ― acotó.

―Por favor…― Arthur bufa con cara de "¿en serio?" ―no creo que hicieran uno, de ser así no estarían a la vista.

El menor sigue mirándole ofendido, inmediatamente él los guarda cerrando de golpe sin tener que argumentar, además ya se le pasara en la mañana.

Ahora su mente se enfoca a las posibles causas, Merlin fue expuesto a situaciones donde su salud se deterioraría, estando bajo la lluvia intensa, la poca alimentación y humedad durante un periodo de tres días.

Fue atroz cuando lo encontró en aquella jaula. Sea por ello que ahora detrás de esa alternativa de resguardarlo en su habitación, no es más que una de las tantas razones por cuidar de él.

En el preciso momento el rubio se halla recostado en su cama, no quiere seguir con esto, el cansancio se hace evidente, al mirar al sitio donde Merlín permanece sentado. Buscando entre sus pensamiento que responder.

― ahora déjame dormir. ― rendido cierra al fin los ojos.

**.**

La mañana es cálida contrario al ambiente que se desarrollaba, reuniéndose en el centro del patio, llevando en boca el alarde de la siguiente ejecución, el rey se presenta en aquel balcón principal en compañía de su hijo.

Se anuncia y el pueblo calla al escuchar la sentencia, en vista de todos preparan dos sogas. Cuyos culpables son llevados al medio, nadie escandaliza, nadie llora, reclaman… solo hay murmullos al verles.

Merlín despierta gracias a ese bullicio que se propaga en todo el castillo. De pie busca con la mirada al príncipe, al no encontrarle sobre su cama. Sus descalzos pies lo llevan a la ventana, parado a una distancia prudente al instante que entiende lo que ocurre, presencia la ejecución. Dejándole sin palabras, y un miedo atenuándose dentro.

**.**

Morgana se aísla estando al margen durante las ejecuciones, con causas diferentes al resto de ellas. Circula por el castillo arreglándose para buscar dentro del aposento de Arthur, algo que ha dejado intrigada al verle a media noche, en los pasillos llevando en la mano de lo que cree que son de la botica y bueno de quien más, de Gaius.

Algo se trae, está muy segura, el tiempo justo para ir a husmear, nadie vigila al pie de la puerta, un paso más la mano lleva al seguro para abrirla y pasar sigilosamente.

**.**

A Merlín solo le basto unos segundo para mirar a través de la ranura de la puerta y darse cuenta que alguien quien no era Arthur atravesaría por esa puerta.

Demora para donde esconderse. Corre hasta el armario pero es muy pequeño para quedar en el, camina hasta las cortinas y no hay manera por ultimo acude a su magia para darse tiempo.

Tiene problemas con el cerrojo, Morgana forcejea la puerta, pero los intentos son vanos ─ Pero que rayos…─ está decidida de no dar marcha atrás y apunto de golpear con todo el peso de su cuerpo.

Pero la aparente puerta que no cedía se abre sin más. Satisfecha con el logro, se prepara para el segundo paso, pasar sigilosamente al interior y tercero….

―Morgana… ― el grito de Arthur es un llamado en alto. ―que puedo hacer por ti, ― la detiene. Como quien no le importa, pasa adentro.

― Arthur, solo vengo a tomar esos menjunjes para el baño, ya que tú no usa muy seguido.

― Oh!, y por eso vienes a hurtarlo a si sin más.

Morgana no va a quedarse callada, siempre tendrá las palabras en la boca.

― ¿hurtarlo?, vaya así le llamas tu, y lo que hacéis no. O debo recordártelo. La vez que tomaste mis frutos secos de mi mesa, también entraste a mis cámaras así sin más. ― recalco las últimas palabras con el mismo tono de voz, que empleo Arthur.

Eternamente, ella es quien cree que tiene la razón. De no ser porque no tiene tiempo para lidiar con aquella acusación, le diría muchas cosas.

― niña mimada…― arrastro sus pies de mala gana. Le toma tiempo para avisarle que ella puede sacarlo de su lugar y largarse de una vez. Pero Morgana rodea todo con su mirada, para llevarse la mano a la nariz.

― Por amor a lo que más quieras, esto apesta. Tu padre tiene razones para estar enfadado contigo. ―

― no comiences. Ve y toma esos mejunjes y lárgate de una vez si no te gusta.

Fue rápida, y salió tan pronto que Arthur ignoro la puerta.

Se llevo la mano al rostro, está cansado pero no puede darse ese lujo de regresar a la cama y cancelar lo que tiene para el dia, como Sir Leon vendría para avisarle del entrenamiento, ir de caza. Pero antes de pensar porque su vida está pesada. Echa un ojo a su cámara, Morgana y su padre están en razón.

Cuando resuelva el asunto, llamaría inmediatamente a su sirviente. Lo primero que hizo fue garantizarse que nadie se hallara detrás de su puerta, o alguien merodeando en los corredores.

Lo sabe, Merlin está escondido en algún lugar. Y para hacerlo más divertido va a buscarlo.

Busco detrás de las cortinas, bajo su cama, y cada rincón. Esto se ponía interesante, donde podría esconderse. Un pequeño estornudo hizo que volteara en dirección de los muebles, el ropero.

― Mocoso, sal de allí de una buena vez, si contemplas tu vida. ― dio la orden, esperando para tomarlo del brazo.

Oh vaya, Arthur esta por gritar con rabia, al verle salir en medio de sus ropas limpias, regándolas en el suelo.

― Lo siento no tuve más opción. ― Se dio cuenta.

Merlín se coloca en frente, intentando cubrir su cuerpo, porque si no mal recuerda. La fiebre y la camisa no estaban desde la madrugada.

― vístete…― Arthur le arroja una. Ambos podían ver el ánimo que compartía ahora que el pequeño percance se había arreglado. ― ¿cómo te sientes?

―Mejor que la segunda noche. ― se calla, inseguro de decir lo último que ha pensado. ― debo darte las gracias, y debo sentirme honrado que hayas cuidado de mi.

Arthur no se esperaba aquella sinceridad y agradecimiento de su parte.

― hice lo que cualquier persona hubiera estado en mi lugar.

―No creas, no hay tantos así. Cualquiera me…

― basta! ―lo callo de golpe, mirando a otra dirección― No sigas. Por lo pronto debo idear la manera de que nadie te descubra en mis aposentos. Hoy estuvo a unos pasos. Saldré a entrenar, luego a cazar no regresare hasta la media noche. Podrás cuidar de ti y mis cámaras.

La sugerencia o más que una pregunta, lo llevo a poner una cara de auto eficiencia.

― Pero claro que sí, no vayas a contárselo a nadie. ― Por amor a Camelot, es peor Sir León cuando intenta sonar bromista.

― ni creas que he olvidado de tu estomago. Traje frutos secos, es lo mejor de la despensa del castillo, y pan, fresas mas una jarra de agua están en la mesa.

Merlin se acomodo en la silla, que palmeo el príncipe. Y paraca cuando termino con el desayuno, cayó en la cuenta que permanecería solo.

**.**

¿Qué significaba aquello? Arthur se mostro fingiendo que no tenía nada que ocultar, pero sus sospecha se confirmaron, oculta algo. El sonido de la bandeja sobre su mesa la distrajo, era hora de la cena.

Gwen hizo la larga tarea de llevarle hasta sus aposentos la comida, que en si no era mucha, para alguien como ella.

En el castillo solo eran su sirvienta y otros sirvientes ocupados en sus tareas, los guardias que resguardaban las puertas principales y por último el Rey, quien no ha salido del despacho.

Morgana estaba cada vez impaciente por conseguir entrar a la habitación del príncipe.

― Gwen deja lo que estés haciendo, necesito que me acompañes. Iremos a las cámaras de Arthur. Solo vigilaras la puerta.

Solo asiente como buena amiga y confidente, caminaba siguiéndole los pasos. Hasta que llegaron.

Lleva una mano a su pelo, para sacar el pasador y usarlo para violara la cerradura, y quitar el molestoso seguro. Esta vez se venía prepara para cualquier maña se ponga en frente.

Tal como se le indico, permaneció al pie de la puerta. Morgana rápidamente se llevo por el instinto de buscar bajo la cama, no solo hallo un cojín, cobijas y la vasija.

Lo último que vio la asqueo por completo. Llego hasta las puertas alternativas, cada una comunica con sitios diferentes, busco en la estancia, el cuarto de baño. La cesta de ropa sucia, la sospecha a sus preguntas fue contestada, está segura que la prenda que se encuentra allí no es de Arthur, la extiende y es una talla pequeña.

― Morgana que es lo que venimos a buscar. ― pregunta cuando ve que el interés en las ropas del príncipe.

― deja la puerta y acércate. Has visto esto alguna vez. ― le muestra la prenda y mira con cierto interés.

― Sí y no. ― Antes que le preguntara por esa respuesta continua rápidamente― no es de vuestro príncipe, pero es similar a la que vestía el chico que salvamos.

Solo con permanecer pensativa unos minutos, le lleva a buscar en el ropero.

Gwen le sigue, observa como busca en medio de todo ese desorden de ropa, no hay nadie.

― Que busca… no entiendo.

Ella misma no puede contestarle, a continuación dirige sus pasos a la cama cerca de los cajones. Por fin los encontró los frascos que tenía en mano Arthur.

― ah! ― Gwen ahogo un gritillo de susto. Morgana centra su atención hacia ella y se lleva la sorpresa.

Tarda en reaccionar, esta consiente, respira y no muerto como suponía su sirvienta. Ahora todo tenía sentido.

Merlin está despertando de su sueño, oye voces aun no ha abierto los ojos, removiéndose en vista de dos chicas.

Respira hondo, cuando su corazón late con fuerza. Esta asustado, tanto que quiere llorar y desaparecer de allí mismo.

― tranquilo― le dice esperando una respuesta. ― tú eres el niño que Arthur te ayudo a escapar.

Hipnotizado asiente.

― Y cómo te llamas.

― Merlin

― hola Merlin, mi nombre es Morgana, estoy segura que me has visto entrar en dos ocasiones, y ella es Gwen. No vamos hacerte daño. ―

Vuelve a mover sus cabezas en señal de afirmación

― Debe estar con hambre. ― Le remueve el pelo cariñosamente la sirvienta de Morgana

― que dices, no quieres venir con nosotras. ― le ofrece la mano.

El no entiende porque tanto afecto, pero primero no sabe qué decisión tomar. Ambas se ven amigables. Acepta la mano para ponerse de pie.

―y Arthur…― lo menciona preocupado.

― Tranquilízate, es no llegara hasta la anochecer. Quizás regrese mañana temprano.

Continuará

-….…-

Disculpas por la larga ausencia de un mes, o dos. El tema de exámenes, clases y para colmo me enferme, de no ser por la gripe y sus síntomas no me habría demorado en subir, sumándose el tema de mi notebook (problemas con el disco duro, me sale advertencias) no ha sido propicio para mí - Es la razón de mi demora. Por ello que alargue el capítulo, se los debo.

No respondo review's , porque no cuento con internet en casa, de ser así seria les respondería ya mismo. Solo tengo mi celular y el wifi de la U para actualizar. Sí, es… : ( penoso.


End file.
